Returning the Favor
by mkhrisxamar
Summary: Once you gain the favor, you must return it no matter what. This story will be in the same universe as Fairy Tale for ASL Sisters. Although this will have a slightly different set up. And this is just a short story. !FemASL !FemAce !FemSabo !FemLuffy
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story will be in the same universe as Fairy Tale for ASL Sisters. Although this will have a slightly different set up. And this is just a short story.**

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Ann is a pouting mess as their mother is trying to give her a dress that she does not want to wear. Not just her though, also her sisters. You see, today is a grand day for their Empire. Yep, you heard it right, she is an Imperial Princess.

"Ann, stop pouting and wear this dress." Empress Rouge chastised her oldest daughter to get to dress. "You too, Sab and Luffia!"

"Do we have to? You know that we don't like to greet and meet these royalties. We hate it!" Luffia, the youngest and the current Heir Apparent whined but she had no choice but to dress up.

Years back, the twin Imperial Princess, Ann and Sab decided to refuse the crown. This does not usually happen to Empires, especially in D. Empire, but the Emperor Roger and Empress Rouge accepted it with certain conditions. Right now, they are fulfilling their roles and 2nd and 3rd princess respectively.

Now, going back to their current situation. This week, their parents are going to celebrate their 25 years of marriage. And in line with the celebration, their Empire decided to hold series of tournaments.

One is Jousting. This is a very popular tourney especially for women. They will see men fight and one winner will get a chance to crown one woman in the crowd as the most beautiful woman in his eyes. The sisters had been in these kinds of tournaments and often than not, they are crowned, which is annoying. It is annoying to see men who tried to win their hearts.

Second one in the battle arena. Gladiators will fight and the winner will be given a chance to also crown a woman of their choosing.

Third one is a battle of swords. Now, this involves the best swordsmen in the country. Sometimes, they fight to death, but this time around, the Emperor and Empress made sure that killing is forbidden in the tournaments. No one will die in this one.

The last but not the least, Battle Royale. Three people will form a team to fight other teams until one team will be declared as winner. This is the most annoying tournament for the sisters, as usually, the winning team will always aim to give the victors' crowns to the three sisters in attempts to win their hearts.

Most of the participants are from royal families. Some of them are bunch of assholes who wanted to get close to the Imperial Princesses. You see, D. Empire is known to be the strongest Empire and country in the world. They have the strongest military power and for those countries who want to boost their military power and influence, they will try everything they can to get close to D. Empire's good graces. What good way to be allied to D. Empire than offering marriages?

Unfortunate for them, D. Empire cannot be swayed with just words and meaningless actions. Besides, it is well known that the Emperor's eyes turned into devil's eyes whenever a subject of marriage offers were presented to him. He loves his daughters very much and thinks no one is really worthy of them. Suffice to say, it is not easy to ask for the hand of the princesses.

And for the second note, D. Empire is not known for political marriages. They are actually known for marrying commoners. The current Empress, former Portgas D. Rouge is not from a wealthy and royal family. Although she is descended from D. Bloodline, but it was so far off that her parents are no longer nobles. She was known for her ethereal beauty that captured so many royalties around the world, and Roger is not an exception.

She was accepted into the family without hesitation and if everyone thinks that just because Roger married a commoner, their military power and influence will go down, they are dead wrong because Roger himself is a walking one man army. He is known for his monstrous strength in the battlefield, something that every country fears. Anyone who tried to invade the D. Empire got a taste of what is like to face a demon.

"You three should be presentable when welcoming noble and royal families from around the world. Besides, with so many bachelors arriving, I am sure that you will find your future husbands." The three groaned out loud upon the mention of husbands.

The three of them are in the right age to get married. Everyone thinks that it is time for them to get married and so many suitors tried, but none of them were able to capture the hearts of the three famous Imperial Princesses.

They are quite popular. Words spread like wildfire. People see that they inherited their mother's ethereal beauty.

Ann is an exact replica of their mother except for her eyes and hair color. While Rouge has strawberry blond hair, Ann is a brunette, something she inherited from their father.

Sab, the younger twin inherited their mother's hair. She is the perfect combination of Rouge's beauty and Roger's good looks.

Luffia, the youngest is the female version of Roger, not just in looks but also in her attitude. The only thing she inherited from their mother is perfect nose.

"Oh, hush now. The royal families will be arriving any minute and it is only proper for us to greet them in a welcoming manner and you three should stop scowling!" Their mother have them a stern voice and the three of them sighed and answered 'Yes'. In these times, they wish that their father is here. At least, he will let them off the hook. The Emperor is very easy go lucky and constantly spoiling the three of them which earns smacks from the Empress.

So today, the three of them were dressed like proper princesses. They usually beat the norms. They do not like formal dresses that most nobles do, they love to explore forests instead of sitting in a boring tea ceremony and above all, they are not afraid to mingle with commoners. Contrary to what most royals do, they do not care for status of people. They care for who they are, one of the reasons why the people are loyal to the Imperial family.

Sab stared at her reflection in the mirror, scowling. Their mother made her wear a sleeveless Greek inspired dress. Something she does not usually wear. And like her, Ann and Luffia is also sporting the same type of dresses, only different in styles. And just like a princess should, they are wearing diamonds and small tiaras just to signify their status.

Sab is wearing a baby blue tiara, Ann has a purple one and Luffia has the red one. Their hairs are properly styled and not in a messy pony tail that they usually do.

"I am not looking forward to this meet and greet. We are forced to smile in front of assholes and bitches for hours!" Ann whispered to her sisters.

"Not all of them are like that. Some of them are our friends." Luffia defended. Quite true. Some of their allies are close to them, but still...

"We have no choice, do we?"

So, the three of them got into the carriage which will take them to the port not too far from the palace. If you wanted to visit D. Empire, there is only one way to go. Through the Ocean. It is a huge island and only through sailing on a ship can people get into the place. This is one of the reasons why invasions are often hard.

So the three of them were forced to greet the coming visitors. Many people of D. Empire are standing not too far from the port to see the upcoming Royalties from different countries. Some of the nobilities are also there with the Royal family to welcome the lesser Royalties. When they say lesser Royalties, those whose ties are not that strong with the Emperor and Empress. Royalties that are suckers and assholes.

The Imperial Family stood there, waiting for the ships to dock. The three sisters kept their cool, as much as they can as the first ones to arrive are those families that they do not like.

"It seems that the rumors and words of the Imperial Princesses' did not do them justice. The three of you are far more beautiful than what we expected." The King of some kingdom praised the three princesses who smiled politely at the king. "Ah, the Imperial Highnesses had been the talk of my sons who admire the three Princesses."

 _Uh oh... Here comes another suitors._ Luffia thought to herself. She does not like where this is going and neither does the twins.

"I humbly present my sons in the Imperial Majesties' and Imperial Highnesses' presence. We will be delighted to be _get to know_ the Princesses, if given a chance." One of the Princes of this kingdom declared rather boldly as he keeps on staring at Ann. The other prince was actually staring at Sab. And last but not the least, the third one is staring into Luffia as if this is his one way ticket to be an Emperor.

Ann's patience is being tested and her mouth keeps twitching. Not only her, but also Sab who is clenching her fist. Clearly, these men view them as some sort of prize and of course, they view them with so much sexual desires that the Emperor frowns upon.

"We are honored for the praises. We are deeply sure that all of you are tired of your journey. It must be a long day. One of our Dukes will guide you to your chambers that we hope you find suitable." Sab was the first one to say anything before Luffia says anything blunt to insult these Royalties or Ann can say anything rude, or worst of all, before the Emperor raises his fist without saying anything and send these upstart princes to their immediate deaths.

The Duke of their Empire guided the royalties to their respected chambers in the castle. The three sisters fought the urge to roll their eyes at them our of disrespect and they are hoping the next ones will not be as blunt as them, but turns out they are dead wrong.

More royalties, princes, sons of dukes, sons of wealthy merchants have expressed their desires to win the princesses over. They declared, boldly, if they might add, that they will win one of the tournaments and offer the victor's crown to the princesses.

"When do you think they will stop ever trying to be our suitors?" Ann asked Sab, annoyed. She was hoping that the next Royalty they will welcome is not one of those who tried to win them like trophies. The nerve!

"We hope not. I can only stomach so much for one day!" Sab also complained with a whisper to her sister.

"Shishishi. The next one's coming."

They all braced themselves as the next one is coming. Ann tried to sigh and compose herself. Just a little bit more and this will be over... Or so she thought.

A huge man with the same aura of authority walked towards their father, the Emperor and the two exchanged friendly hugs. The huge king was followed by members of his Royal Family and the moment Ann saw the blond haired man, she immediately want to run and hide.

What the hell is he doing here?!

Shit, she needs to hide!

"Are you alright?" Sab whispered to her twin sister.

"I am so fucked." She whispered back. Sab was about to ask for details when the King Edward Newgate introduced his family which consists of about 13 sons and 2 daughters. He also introduced his Heir Apparent, named Marco.

The moment the Empress introduced them, Ann wanted to hide away. Their eyes met and he had a shocked expression the moment his eyes laid upon Ann's. Shit...

Sab stared warily at Ann and noticed she is blushing madly in front of the crowned prince of Whitebeard kingdom and a sly smile appeared on her lips. She will definitely get a confirmation from Ann later on.

"Shishishi. Your hair is so funny!" Luffia blurted out of the blue, pertaining to Marco's hairstyle, which is really unique per se but he managed to still look good with that hairstyle.

"Luffia!" Rouge reprimanded their youngest daughter who is still laughing.

"But it really looks funny! And his hair too! It looks cool!" She was pointing to Thatch's hair.

"At last! Someone complimented my hair. It is my utmost honor to receive such compliment, Princess." Looks like someone is enjoying this conversation and only one is not. Guess who?

"I know it is a long journey for all of you. Let one of our people guide you through your chambers." Rouge spoke while smiling. Ann sighed a relief as soon as the Whitebeards are out of sight. She nearly have a heart attack!

"I want details." Sab whispered to Ann as soon as the Whitebeard Royal Families are out of ear shot. Ann just ignored her twin sister as they prepared themselves for the next Royal Family.

It turns out it was the King of South Blue Kingdom. He is actually the youngest King in the history of that Royal Family.

Sab stared at the people coming their way and her reaction is the same as Ann the moment she saw who the King was. Luffia took notice of it and stared at Sab then to Kidd but said nothing while Ann is smirking.

"Now, I also want the details later." Ann whispered.

"Kidd! Kidd!" Luffia apparently knows the king of South Blue Kingdom as she waved at him excitedly. Sab looked at Luffia, frowning and questioning how in the world she is acquainted with this man.

Sab is praying to all the deities available in the world, she is silently praying he will not take notice of her (An impossible prayer, if I might add).

The King greeted the Emperor and Empress and when the princesses are introduced, Kidd looked at Sab's way, smirking.

"It is my utmost pleasure to meet Princess Ann and Princess Luffia again." Yep, King Eustass Kidd knew Luffia, after all they are friends and through Luffia, he was also acquainted with Ann. "And I find _pleasure_ in meeting the renowned Princess Sab."

Sab winced upon hearing Kidd emphasized the word _pleasure._ Yes, he is taking this as an entertainment in meeting Sab in this sort of events after what happened a few weeks back.

"It is also an honor to meet His Majesty." Sab tried to calmly answer. She looked into his eyes and her heart started to beat faster than she wanted it to be.

"Let our people guide you to your chambers then." Roger said and asked some of their servants to guide them to their chambers. The last ones to arrive is the well known swordsman, Dracule Mihawk who was known to be the strongest swordsman in the world, well, until recently that is when his own student challenged him and beat him, hence gaining the title itself.

"Oh, Hawky!" Luffia greeted Dracule. Then her eyes wanders to the man next to him and her eyes went wide when she recognized the man with green hair. This action did not go unnoticed by the twins but they kept quiet and Luffia - for some unknown reason remained quiet as well.

Mihawk's eyebrows twitched the moment Luffia called him that nickname. He tried to stay calm and ignore the rambunctious princess.

Welcoming all of the Royalties had been tiring and added with the sudden meeting with unexpected people, the twins are dead tired, not just meeting and forcibly smiling at different royalties, but also avoiding certain Royalties.

That night, they did not hold a banquet since there will be a lot of activities early tomorrow and the tournament will start early. So as soon as the three sisters are alone in their interconnected chambers, Sab was the first one to open the topic about Ann's reaction towards Marco.

Ann sighed a little and just remembering how exactly she met him, it is making her embarrassed.

 ** _Two weeks ago..._**

 _Ann usually goes to remote islands and remote places for adventure and hunting. It has been the sisters' hobbies since they were children. Unfortunately, her sisters are not with her since they have somewhere else to be._

 _Sab is working for a vigilante group that prevents wars amongst kingdoms for selfish reasons. Luffia is exploring places on her own and apparently, from the last time Ann heard from her, she met a very interesting person. How interesting, Ann does not want to know._

 _So, she was left with nothing to do in their palace and decided to hunt in an island three days away from their kingdom. Yes, that is how far she traveled through her boat._

 _The island has its own town and it is quite famous hunting site since the mountains of this area is known for its giant predators that will turn as Ann's preys. After a long day of hunting in the forest, she decided to go to a local bathhouse._

 _Now, you might think that just because she is an Imperial Princess she wanted to have bodyguards, or attendants. Well, it was opposite for her and her sisters. They are used to doing things on their own and that includes dressing themselves without the help of servants._

 _So right now, no one knows she is an Imperial Princess as she is not dressed as one and she is not quite known to this place as the Princess. The local hot spring bath sounds good for her so she decided to enter in the women's section. She was pretty tired and actually looks forward to a very warm bath that she carelessly put her bag somewhere else and only brought towel and one of her panties._

 _It was a very nice bath and she heard that there are several men in the other side of the bath house. She is well aware that most men will try to peek and if they do so, she will make sure to kill them. When she deemed that she is done, she decided to get off the bath and took a shower. She was about to take her bag since it contains her clothes, but the moment she went back to where she put it, it was gone!_

 _FREAKING GONE!_

 _"Shit! How am I supposed to get out of here?" Yeah, how is she supposed to get out of there when what she is only in her towel and panties? Then she remembered that there were men in the other bath house, so they should have clothes she can_ _borrow while she tries to find the damn thief who stole her clothes and stuff!_

 _Alright, not the best idea but what can she do? She had no choice! Besides, someone stole her things, so she will just borrow clothes from someone else and give it back later on._

 _Yep, that's right. Ann proceeded with her plan to_ _borrow the things of whoever is in the bath house. Thank goodness there are not much people around today so she was able to sneak into the dressing area of the men. There were at least three bags there. All of them are at least two sizes bigger than hers so she decided to take the nearest one she saw._

 _She was about to open the bag and just take a shirt and trousers when the voices got louder, signaling the arrival of the owners of these bags so without hesitation, Ann decided to make a run for it carrying the whole bag itself._

 _She decided to hide in the women's section and not a minute later, she heard a shout from the other side:_

 _"Thatch, yoi! Where the fuck is my bag?!" Ann winced but giggled a little in mischief as she heard shouts from the other side._

 _"What? I did not take it, I swear, Marco" This must be the one named Thatch._

 _"It better not be you, or else..." The one named Marco, who Ann assumed must be the owner of the bag she is holding is currently growling._

 _"Why don't we try to ask the owner of the place? I am sure it is hard to miss if someone is carrying your bag." One voice stated._

 _"Fine!" Ann tried not to make a sound and waited until she is sure that they are all gone. So when she heard the footsteps going away, she assumed that they are gone and if they are, then she can go as well._

 _Ann decided to open the bag and it contains stuff that belongs to this Marco guy. She took his blue shorts and used a sash to tie it securely on her hips. She looked silly, though. Then the next one she took is the purple shirt. Well, it is not exactly a shirt since there are no buttons or zippers. It is just a plain cardigan! Damn, she just have to tie it so her chest will not be exposed._

 _Ann looked at herself and yes, she looked quite silly and weird. But she just have to deal with it. She decided to put all the things back in the bag when she noticed one clothing fell off. It was the guy's underwear and Ann can't help but blush a little. Without hesitation, she decided to put it back and started to walk towards the men's section to put the bag back. At least the guy can keep his underwear and other stuff, right?_

 _She was about to go out when all of the sudden, her denden mushi started to ring. It was a good thing she kept it outside her bag, otherwise, she won;t be able to contact her family. As soon as she answered, it was her mother calling her._

 _"You need to be here within this week, Ann. There are a lot of preparations we have to do and I need you here."_

 _"Yes, mom. Let me just, uhm, settle something first." The call was short so as soon as it ended, Ann mentally prepared herself to get out of this establishment as soon as she can._

 _So Ann tried to sneak back to the men's dressing area when all of the sudden, someone spoke._

 _"What the hell do you think you are doing with my clothes, yoi?"_

 _"Kyaa!" Ann can't help but yelp at the sudden voice. She looked over the man and the moment she did, she was lost in those blue eyes. It was so mesmerizing, and aside from that, the man is hot as hell. She have seen so many handsome men in her life but this one certainly gives her some sort of different feeling,_

 _Then she slowly tried to regain her composure, trying to process that she is in fact in the men's dressing area with a man whose only clothing is a wrapped towel around his hips. She can't help but stare shamelessly at his gorgeous body. Is this man a god?_

 _But wait, did he just said his clothes? Then that means..._

 _He is the owner of the clothes she is wearing._

 _"Uh - I am just borrowing it?"_

 _The man raised an eyebrows at her and she felt uncomfortable. She is blushing madly!_

 _"If you don't mind, I'd like to have my clothes back, yoi." The man's baritone voice is soothing and so sexy. Focus Ann! Focus!_

 _"I uh - " *ring* ring * It was her den den mushi and Ann knew for a fact that it is either of her sisters. She was about to ignore it when voices started to get near them. It must be the man's companions. Ann's mind is not working well so instead of dropping off the man's other belongings (which includes his underwear) like she planned to, she started to run towards the exit. "Sorry, I'll return your clothes, promise! I am just borrowing it!"_

 _With that being said, she ran for her life, trying to avoid the humiliation of being caught wearing a man's clothing that she stole._

 _As soon as she got back to the hotel she is staying, she took some of her belongings and got dressed. Though it is quite a shame to get off the clothings since it smells so wonderful. She wonders if the man smells like this as well?_

 _Ugh! Pervert! She can't believe herself for ogling at the man! What is wrong with her?!_

 _She sighed and tried to calm herself until she finds herself drifting to a heavy sleep._

 _When Ann woke up, it was already evening and instead of going out, she asked one of the crews in the inn she is staying to deliver food to her room. She decided to return the clothes tomorrow. Unfortunately, she was not able to find the man again._

 _But despite only meeting him in that moment, he left a very deep impression on Ann. She thought she might not be able to meet him..._

After telling her sisters how she and Marco met, they were silent. Luffia is frowning seriously.

"So, you still have it?" Luffia asked.

"Huh?"

"His underwear. You still have it?" For goodness' sake! Of all the question Luffia has to ask, it has to be the underwear!

"It is in his bag..." Ann muttered while blushing.

"Which is still under your care, and that also means his underwear." Sab added with a sly smirk on her face making Ann red as tomato.

"I was planning to return it to him! I did not mean to keep it to myself!"

"Yikes, Ann! I never knew you are such a pervert. Shishishi." Ann threw a pillow at Luffia which she easily dodged.

"I am certainly not!"

"And this is the reason why you acted that way." Sab said.

"And what about you? Don't deny it! I clearly saw that you and Kidd knew one another. So tell me, dear sister. How exactly did you meet the guy?" It was Sab's turn to blush, but still, she told them of how they met.

 ** _About a month ago..._**

 _It was no secret in the Imperial Family that Sab joined a vigilante group to help countries that are in terrible state and they also try to prevent wars caused by the black market and underground forces._

 _Indeed, D. Empire has the largest influence and strongest military and they have the power to do these things but they are trying to avoid having direct conflicts. If they try to help other countries, everyone will view it differently and they might feel threaten and think that D. Empire is trying for world domination by helping other countries directly._

 _So, this is the reason why Sab joined because she wanted to help others. She is currently second in command and the main leader is also part of D. Empire's noble family._

 _She ventured on remote areas - areas being hidden from the eyes of the public. These areas are worst. Poverty that resulted in women selling themselves, prostitution and slavery. The nobles who frequently visits this area are the worst and Sab hates them._

 _This area is on the borders of West Blue Kingdom, near South Blue Kingdom. Sab had been trying to investigate the current standings of how this hidden area has been established. She cannot openly state this in public without much proof. Just destroying the area and rebuilding it does not mean this type of areas will stop all over the world._

 _Due to the need of investigation, she posed as a beggar and tried to observe the people and the nobles she can identify. So far, in her four days of posing as a beggar, she saw no nobles or traces of them. All she sees are thugs and group of strong people grouped together. She avoids them and as much as she can, she tried to disguise herself well. She dyed her hair brown, but it will wash off._

 _In her observation, she gathered some useful information and decided to put it to good use by entering a stripping establishment. They knew the owner of this establishment as he is part of their vigilante group._

 _"Are you sure you want to do this? If anything happens to you, your father will surely have our heads!" Inazuma, the owner of the strip club is her subordinate. He answers to her and he is one of the few people in their vigilante group to know of her true identity._

 _"Of course I am sure! There are rumors that some of the nobles of West Blue will be coming here and not just the nobles, but also one of the Princes."_

 _"I know the investigation will be crucial, but if something happens - "_

 _"Nothing will happen to me. You know I am a good fighter."_

 _"I know that - but if anything happens, and your father hears it, he will stop at nothing and goes as far as to destroy a country. You know that. He might decide to attack alone." Sab winces. Yes, she is aware of this, but she have to do this!_

 _Inazuma did not have much choice but to let her become an employee in the establishment. Several pole dancers are on stage. This establishment is one the very few who is decent enough._

 _Strictly no touching the women and if the dancers decide to let the customers touch them, it will be their choice. Sab is disgusted just thinking that some old man or random guy touches her, so she is one of the few girls in the business that will follow no touching policy._

 _It only took two days before some nobles came into the establishment and Sab is right. She recognizes these nobles. West Blue Kingdom's dukes as well as one of the Princes. Sab tried to further her investigation by following them to their room. She heard bits of the conversation since she was actually in the room next door._

 _They are currently trying to do transactions with Doflamingo as well as Kaido and Big Mom's group. They plan to sell slaves to the nobles of different countries. When the transaction is over, they decided to celebrate and the prince of West Blue kingdom asked for one of the dancers so they can all do a private show and ironically, they are requesting her presence._

 _Sab already got some information and she does not want to dance for the prick. She mused to herself but she stopped thinking of some things when she heard the door open and saw a red haired man walked in frowning as soon as she saw her near the bed._

 _"What the fuck are you doing in my room?" His harsh baritone voice startled Sab and for some reason, she cannot find any words to answer him. He is simply a gorgeous man, tall, muscular, but not too buff, and handsome. If not for his clothes and is manner of speaking, she might think he is a noble as well. He certainly have the looks to be treated as one._

 _His eyes did a scan over her and she felt conscious because she is still wearing her dancing clothes that revealed too much skin. "Sorry, I am not interested in you, so get the fuck out of my room!" He shouted again._

 _Sab felt insulted! Never had someone blatantly told her she is not attractive at all and they are not interested! Sab is not narcissistic person, but she is not blind either so she is aware that she is indeed attractive._

 _And for this man to tell her that she does not have an appeal on him! The nerve!_

 _"Fine!" That was all that she can say before walking towards the door. The moment she opened it, she was greeted by the sight of the nobles from the room next door, the very same nobles that asked for her presence._

 _"Ah, just the very woman I was looking for! I've asked for your presence for a private dancing show in my room."_

 _Fuck, Sab does not want to do it._

 _"But my Lords, she is one of the girls to abide one of the rules we have here, and she is not our best dancer. How about I recommend someone - "_

 _"Are you telling me what to do? Who the hell do you think you are, telling me what to do?!" The prince is starting to threaten Inazuma. As an owner of this establishment, he cannot do anything too rash and risk being exposed or raise conflicts._

 _Sab would like to avoid that. She was about to answer when someone spoke._

 _"She cannot do a private show with you as she is doing one for me." The red haired stranger, whose bedroom Sab borrowed while investigating, spoke in a authoritative manner._

 _"And who the hell are you? Don't you know who I am?"_

 _"I don't care who the fuck you are, but do you even know what kind of place you are in? This is an underground place for black market. Your status as a noble will not matter, unless you are the Emperor of D. Empire. Because this is what matters here!" Without warning, the man punched the wall, resulting in a big hole. He did not even wince at the impact._

 _The guards of the Prince felt alarmed and ready to attack._

 _"Your useless soldiers will be no match to me. And unless you bring several dozens more, I don't think you are going to get what you want. Now, shall we test your soldiers' strengths?" The red haired man cracked his fist, ready to fight._

 _One of the dukes of West Blue whispered something to the prince which resulted in them to back off the fight._

 _"I told you this is not a suitable job for you!" Inazuma scolded Sab who was rolling her eyes out. "Good thing we have this Lord to save you."_

 _"Who said I was saving her? I don't do things for free. She will do a private show for me." The man smirked at Sab who was frowning._

 _"I thought you are not interested in me? You threw me out of your room, didn't you?"_

 _"I changed my mind. I am bored and you'd be a good entertainment and company for now. Don't worry, I am not going to sleep with you. I doubt I'd get hard with your performance." He scoffed._

 _Sab is turning red by this man's cockiness._

 _"Fine!" Sab followed the man inside while stomping her feet in frustration. Inazuma cannot do anything except stare in shock. Well, turns out, the two of them did was argue till Kidd decided to fall asleep and left the woman in her frustrations._

 _The next day came and Sab continued to do her job. She accepted a private show with one of the nobles. Of course, the noble was dead drunk so extracting information was so easy. Aside from that, Sab also took some gold._

 _What Sab did after the noble fell asleep is to escape from his room._

 _"Another private show, huh?" Sab almost yelped when she heard that voice and she felt defensive._

 _"None of your business." She said while looking at his frowning face._

 _That was not the last time they spoke because, for some reason, their paths crossed and arguments went back and forth. Sab is getting fed up with it so she tried to avoid him especially after he found out that she usually steals gold from those nobles._

 _One day, a noble asked for her services when all of the sudden, the same red haired man argued._

 _"I said no and that will be final!" He said in an annoyed tone._

 _"Why not? We are willing to pay twice of what you did!" The unknown noble said._

 _"I paid for a month's worth of her private services. You got a problem with that?" The red haired man asked, daring the other noble to say anything who got scared with just a glower._

 _Sab asked Inazuma about this and he explained that no one dares to oppose this man as he is a well known fighter in the underground arena, winning many battles. For days, the man whose name she still does not know, kept asking for her companion in his bedroom, but not to dance. Instead, they argue, then eat together, or play some sort of games to pass time._

 _Before going to his bedroom, Sab decided to pay an orphanage she usually frequents. She decided to wash her dye off, and kept her hair blond._

 _Unknown to her is that the red haired man actually saw her._

 _The usual daily activities continued, until it was time for her to leave the following day. She was about to say goodbye to the red haired man and return some gold he paid for her when Inazuma informed her that he left early and in haste. She felt disappointed._

 _"He also said that you still owe him about 2 weeks of your services."_

 _That was the last time they saw each other..._

"Woah... That was interesting. You posed as a dancer!" Luffia said.

"And she stole gold." Ann added.

"At least I did not stole some guy's underwear." Sab added which earned a smack from Ann.

"Alright, now why don't you tell us about this Zoro? Why are you so close to him?"

"Shishishi. It happened like this:"

 ** _Months back..._**

 _So, as usual, Luffia is lost in the forest. Her sisters are freaking busy with stuff she is not aware of, more like she is not interested in, so she decided to hunt alone. Her stomach is grumbling because of hunger._

 _As what her instinct says, she followed the smell of good food nearby. It smells delicious. Someone is probably cooking something, might be a meat of boar._

 _Just thinking of the roasted boar is making her go hungry so she run to where the smoke and smell is coming from._

 _As soon as she is in the clearing, she saw a huge meat being roasted and she immediately salivates at the sight of free meat. No sign of anyone nearby and that settles it. Luffia, without thinking, grabbed the roasted meat and shoved it in her mouth. It was so tasty that she can't help take another bite._

 _One bite became two, then became three and so on and so forth until there's no meat available to eat. Satisfied and with renewed energy, she went hunting again, hoping that there will be more meat in the forest._

 _Few minutes after she was gone, a figure of a muscular man showed up, looking at his camp. The meat he hunted is missing. He looked around the area and found no one so it must be stolen by some animals nearby._

 _Luffia on the other hand continued to stay in the forest, and sometimes, when she is hungry again, she stumbled upon cooked meat with no one around, so as usual, she ate it without hesitation._

 _The man who owned the meat are getting irritated that whenever he decides to step away for a quick training, someone steals his food! At first, he does not mind, but when it keeps occurring for three consecutive days, he got irritated. So, he formulated a plan where he will catch whoever is stealing food from him!_

 _He put the roasted meat and food out in the open while he hid at the top of the tree nearby waiting for anyone who will approach the food he set as a trap. His swords at ready for his disposal._

 _He did not have to wait for long as someone is approaching the food. It was a figure of a woman, long black hair and dressed casually. She does not look like a peasant nor does she look like a noble. She quickly approached the food and the man was surprised to see her devour the whole food as if it was nothing. It was as if her stomach is made of black hole. Where did the food go?_

 _So, Luffia ate like usual and she did not expect for a voice to resonate behind her._

 _"What do you think you are doing?"_

 _Luffia turned with a meat halfway through her mouth. Her eyes caught the sight of a muscular man with green hair and swords on his hand. Instead of putting her eating to a halt, she continued to eat as she intended and carefully looked at the man with intense green eyes._

 _"Stop eating!" He shouted with his baritone voice._

 _Luffia swallowed the food she had and decided to face the man who dared to interrupt her eating._

 _"Why should I? I am hungry! Why are you interrupting my eating?!" She shouted back. She stood from her position and faced the man who was looking down at her due to their height difference._

 _"It is my food you are eating!"_

 _Luffia blinked for a couple of times before looking at the little chunk of meat left._

 _"Yours?"_

 _"Mine." He said._

 _"Shishishi! Sorry, sorry. It's just that it smelled so good that I can't help take a bite." And she said so, she continued to eat as if the owner of the food is not even in front of her, after all, she was known to have no qualms in acting the way she wanted despite knowing whoever is in front of her._

 _The man sighed heavily before raising his hand in a dismissing manner._

 _"Whatever. Don't steal any of my food or drinks from now on, or else I will have to act against you." He said and walked away._

 _He thought that because he said that, she would listen, but she never did. Instead, he constantly finds him staring at his food, drooling over it the next day._

 _"What the hell are you doing here?" He frowned._

 _"You said I can't steal your food so I though I can ask for it. Can I?" She smiled at the man while her stomach is growling. The man's is running out of patience._

 _"This is not a place for a woman. You can take the food and stay away from me! You are disrupting my training!" He said. Again, he thought that it is enough for her to get out of this dangerous forest and leave him alone, but he was so dead wrong as the next day, he found her again - or he could say she found him._

 _"What do you want?!"_

 _"Food." She answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

 _"I already gave so much! Can't you just get out of here?!"_

 _"Ehh? Why?"_

 _Is this woman an idiot or what?_

 _"This place is dangerous. You can't just walk around on your own. I will not take responsibility if you die by becoming a wild animal's food."_

 _"Then why are you here if it is dangerous?" She asked innocently and after doing so, she took some food to feed on, making Zoro extremely pissed off now._

 _"I am here to train."_

 _"Can I tag along?" she was excited in asking._

 _"No! You are just nuisance."_

 _"But I won't disturb you."_

 _"NO!" He firmly said then started to prepare to leave. He though she will just leave him alone, guess she does not listen at all. Instead of staying, she kept following him wherever he goes and event if Zoro shouts at her to leave, she just smiles and continues to follow him._

 _He got tired of shouting at her so, he proceed with his training in his swordsmanship. She never bothered him when he is training so Zoro guesses it is not bad at all. After his training, he will go hunting for food and she usually just sits and observes him like a princess._

 _Without saying anything, they continued like that until night came. There was a cave that Zoro uses as his hotel._

 _"Where are you going to sleep?"_

 _"In your bed, of course! By the way, I am Luffia." She said with a big smile._

 _"I should have figured you will say that. And I'm Zoro." Zoro has no energy to say anything against it so, he set his bed and went to sleep. He vaguely registers how she crawled on his side._

 _Morning came and Zoro woke up with hands wrapped around his torso. As far as he knows, he should not have anyone with him... Well except for the annoying woman named Luffia._

 _As he opened his eyes, he looked down at the sleeping woman beside him and it confirms it was the same woman that was annoying him._

 _Luffia on the other hand felt comfortable hugging the man. He was so warm and she likes the feeling of his warm against her body. When she felt him stirring, she immediately went and grabbed him tighter._

 _"No. I need more sleep..." She said and she is slowly being called by her sleepiness._

 _"I have something to do and you are preventing me from doing it!" Zoro does not have the shout at early morning._

 _"No. Sleep more!" There was no use as Luffia wrapped her hands and legs around Zoro, preventing him from going anywhere. With not much choice, he continued to sleep._

 _They slept for a few more hours and when they woke up, it was already noon._

 _"I'll help you hunting for food." Luffia said. Zoro just shrugged this and let her be. What's the use? She will go anyway._

 _So they did. Her idea of helping is probably crooked as instead of helping Zoro, she manages to be so clumsy and make things worse for him. They were tailing a wild boar and Zoro was about to skillfully kill it by sneaking on its back, but since she managed to make a noise, it got away._

 _Second one, they wanted to get the deer, but it scared away because Luffia fell off the branch of the tree. How she managed to get up there in a matter of second, Zoro does not know._

 _"Sorry." She said while looking down. She seems to be really sorry for her idiocy. She is sure that he will scold her, but good thing he did not and instead, nodded and told her to be careful next time._

 _When he is doing some exercises, she is left to wander around the forest or just plainly watching him train. She loved watching him do those amazing exercises, especially whenever he flexes his amazing muscles. As soon as he is done with his exercises, she was happy to annoy him or just tell him about her experiences, which includes almost getting eaten by a crocodile. He laughed so hard at that._

 _At night, they will share the bed. Zoro is never comfortable with too much contact with anyone, but with her, he felt at ease._

 _This went on for the next three days. One morning, Luffia woke up early, so she decided to walk around the cave. She happened to see Zoro's swords and was fascinated by them. She took them, one by one to see what they really looked like. The three are all beautiful and deadly. She was about to put it away when she heard rustling sounds from nearby._

 _Without a thought, and in a subconscious manner, she forgot to put the white sword back and went to run outside. She saw a deer and tailed it to hunt it down. She failed to notice how she got farther away from where they are staying and paid no mind to the path she is taking._

 _She was successful in killing it._

 _"Zoro will be happy that I got to kill it!" She said and decided to go back. As she looked around, she frowned at the place where she is at. She got lost. Luffia tried so hard to find her way back and went as far as shouting for Zoro's name, only to have nothing._

 _When she got hungry, she decided to cook the meat and just leave some for Zoro. As soon as she is done eating, she started trailing back and due to her idiocy and clumsiness, she failed to notice the muddy cliff - then needless to say, she found herself sliding down to the bottom with Zoro's sword at her back._

 _Luffia wandered at this part of the forest trying to find a way back to Zoro. This went on for the next three days but no good. On the fifth day, she was lucky to find some locals that live around. She asked them to take her to the cave where they stayed. Lucky for her, they knew the cave since._

 _"Do you know the man who frequents here? The swordsman?" One local asked her._

 _"Yes! He is my friend. Is he still there?"_

 _"No. He left yesterday. He was so angry and swore never to go back here. He said something about a shameless thief."_

 _Luffia was taken aback by the words and instead of directing her to the cave, she asked them to take her to where Zoro is. But they said he left by the ship and no one knows where he is. She wanted to find and him and return his sword - to also let him know that she did not mean to take it away._

 _But alas, two months went by, no word of Zoro and Luffia regrets not giving it back to him._

The twins were silent for a while then Sab said something first.

"Huh, he might be angry with you, but I don't think it is too late to return the sword to him."

"I will try to apologize to him. I did not mean to take it away."

"Well, that is a bit expected of you to get lost and subconsciously take the man's sword."

"Hey!" Luffia protested at Ann.

"Yeah, same for you, who stole Prince Marco's underwear." Sab's comment made Ann blush mad.

"A-At least I did not offer my dancing services to a King."

"I did not know he is a King!" Sab protested. "Whatever. Let's just forget this topic for now. Dinner is about to be served and we are expected to attend."

"Speaking of food, I am hungry." Ann answered, followed by Luffia's growling stomach.

"Me too, but I am not looking forward to many men staring at us." Luffia is talking about men invited to the dinner who are looking forward to get to know the princesses, or more like, looking forward for benefits from getting married to them.

"I hate socializing." Sab said.

As soon as the clock tower rang the signal for dinner time, the servants of the palace came to the princesses interconnected rooms to ask for their presence in the banquet hall.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Kidd has been smiling in a good way while drinking his wine and overlooking the good scenery in the balcony of the room he is staying. He is one of the few guests to have the privilege to stay in the palace. Some guests are bound to stay in a separate manors specific for guests.

"You seem to be in a good mood, Your Majesty." Kidd's Royal advisor said.

"Of course." He answered while his mind is off somewhere, specifically to the woman he met. The same beautiful woman who has been pestering his mind for a long time now.

"I will take leave for now, Your Majesty. I will be back to organize your itinerary." As soon as the advisor is gone, Killer began speaking about Sab.

"Never thought she is a princess." He said. Killer is aware of Sab's connection to Kidd. After all, he was there with him when he first met Sab.

"I am quite curious to know why she posed as a woman in a brothel when she is an Imperial Princess." Kidd's smile is evident in his face.

"You are just looking forward to embarrass her. Or possibly tease her."

"Hahaha. You know me so well, my friend."

"But you might not get a chance to speak to her for a long time." Killer is engaging in a topic that will surely make Kidd react with other emotion aside from his current amusement.

"And why is that? Maybe because she wanted to avoid me."

"Ah, maybe so, but I don;t think that is just it. She is an Imperial Princess and a busy one specially with the events that will transpire in the next few days. I've heard that there are many men who are asking her hand for marriage, after all, she is in the right age to get married." Killer is internally smiling after he saw Kidd frown, killing intent evident in his eyes.

King Kidd Eustass is known for his brash and crude personality. He is known for his brutality in his decisions and in war. Known as the 'Raging Prince' when his father was alive and he was sent to war and came back with the title of 'Raging Prince'.

"That will not happen. I'll make sure of that."

"You sound like you are planning to ask her hand for marriage." Killer smirked a little and Kidd's silence is more than enough as an answer to his inquiry.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

"The rumors about the princesses' beauties did not do them justice. They are really gorgeous, right, Marco?" Thatch was already dressed for the dinner tonight.

"Specially Princess Ann." Izou added, looking at Marco expectantly. The blond prince sighed. Of course, the two of them will notice how his eyes landed on the eldest Imperial princess.

"For a long time, someone managed to capture the stoic and nonchalant eyes of our brother. Pops will want to throw a party for such a celebration!" Thatch laughed loudly.

"Please, Thatch, have some dignity to keep your mouth shut, yoi. You do not want to offend them." Marco said. Of course, everyone is aware of how powerful this Empire is and no one will dare offend them unless they want to risk a full out war and destruction of their own kingdom.

"Oh, but I am not offending anyone. I am stating the fact. Besides, there is nothing wrong with you admiring the princess. I heard she is not promised to anyone yet which is why there are a lot of men in this event because most men will hope to get her hand in marriage. If you are any slower, she might be snatched away."

Marco just kept his silence, but he is also thinking about that scenario. With that beauty, no sane men will let it pass by and besides aside from getting a beautiful wife, they will also get a powerful alliance. Talk about hitting two birds with one stone.

Marco is not thinking about the alliance, he is thinking of her and the first time they met. It makes him laugh a little thinking of how she stole his clothes. Sure, he was a little pissed when she took his clothes away and subject for a public shame, but the moment Marco saw her wearing his clothes, it made him curious of her and wanted to meet her again. Who would have thought they will meet under these circumstances?

He will not let this moment pass by and while he is at it, he will make sure that no men will get her hand for marriage. Not when he is around.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Zoro is having mixed feelings upon seeing Luffia after a long time. He was skeptical upon seeing her especially with with what transpired since the last time they saw each other. Other part of his reason is because of the slight happiness upon seeing her. She was a little different from the Luffia she saw in the forest. She looked like a goddess descended from heavens.

It made Zoro's heart beat loudly.

"The socializing events will be as boring." Mihawk told Zoro.

"So, I've been told." He answered.

"Hmm, be careful with the princesses." The comment made Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Mihawk took a sip of his wine before answering.

"They are not like your regular princesses. They are different. You might find yourself in trouble if you are not careful enough." What Mihawk meant is that these princesses are not easy to deal with. They are stubborn and will likely to drive you mad you will wish for a quick death.

Zoro did not answer, because in his mind, what Mihawk said will never be applied to him. Because he is already involved with a troublesome one.

"You seem to be close to the youngest one."

Mihawk raised an eyebrow before saying anything.

"No, sh eis rather rambunctious princess and annoying one at that. I would like to shut her mouth even for once, but I might raise her father's rage in doing so. And I would advise to train your body harder should you wish to ask for her hand."

"W-What?"

"If you ask her hand, you will face the wrath of her father. Make sure you are damn prepared for his strength because let me tell you, only few survived and pray you will be one of those."

Zoro did not say anything from there on out and instead chose to be quiet.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

The servants asked the princesses to change their dresses, something they are required to do. Once changed, the three kept on annoying the other, saying insults about their dresses.

"Ann, come back here!" Ann made a run for it as Sab is chasing her because she tickled her sides. Laughing for what she did, Ann opened the door outside. Sab caught up, stepping Ann's dress in the process making her trip on the hallway followed by Sab who also lost her balance.

"Ouch!" Ann muttered. She was about to shout at her twin sister to get the fuck off when she noticed the people that just stepped out of the room right next to hers. It was Prince Marco and two of his siblings.

Sab on the other hand almost froze when she noticed the two people who were also present in the hallway. It was King Eustass and the blond man he recognized. Aside from them, another door opened and the green haired man stepped out. They recognized him as the man Luffia owes. Embarrassed by their current circumstances, Sab made a move to get off Ann only to have another body slammed behind her.

"Ugh!" Sab could feel the weight and she knew very well who was behind her.

"Argh! What was that?!" Ann shouted. She is carrying two people's weight after all.

"Hahaha. Sorry." It was Luffia's voice. "Oh, hi Kidd and Killer!" Luffia remained on her position, weighing down her sisters.

"Luffia, get off me."

"You two! Get off me!"

"Oh, right. Shishishi. Sorry." Luffia was about to get off and this is the exact scene that the Emperor and Empress witnessed. They were accompanied by the King of Whitebeard Kingdom as well as Shanks, Makino, Rayleigh and Shakky.

"What are you three doing on the floor?" It was their mother's voice. It did not surprise her to see her daughters acting such way since she is used to their shenanigans.

"Ann started it." Sab answered as soon as she got up followed by Ann while glaring at her twin sister.

"You were the one who stepped on my dress causing me to trip."

"Shishishi. I thought you two are wrestling so I wanted to join."

The Empress sighed at her daughters' answers.

"Why can't the three of you behave like you are supposed to? Honestly! How can I marry you three off when you are acting in a such a way?" The three almost rolled their eyes at their mother's words. Every time there is an event, she always have the same lines about marrying the three of them off - something that has not happened since she started giving off such speech.

"Who said about marrying them off?" The Emperor immediately frowned at the thought and for sure, he is on the verge of going on rage mode. Another roll of the eyes escaped the three sisters. One parent is so eager to marry them off while the other is on the verge of being on rage mode while thinking of creating a tower high enough to keep them from marrying anyone. "They can't marry anyone until they are 40!" The words made the twins stare wide eyed at their father.

"40! No such thing! They are in the right age to get married! Besides, I want to see grandchildren! We are not getting any younger. So listen you three. You better be in your best behavior and choose husbands. I am sure there are a lot of men that you can choose from and immediately give us grandchildren."

"Mom, I thought you wanted to marry us off. Why are you immediately demanding grandchildren?" Luffia bluntly asked.

"Oh, either way. Does not matter. I was already pregnant when I got married to your father. Besides, making babies is fun, right darling?" The twins' faces are beet red upon hearing what their mother just said. Did she just said it out loud?

"Of course." The Emperor and Empress were staring at each other lovingly and for sure, there are a lot of thoughts currently on their minds that none of the people around wanted to know.

"Mom! Ugh, how can you say such thing?" Ann was the first to react.

"I think I am gonna throw up. Someone give me a bucket." Sab muttered, face red and mentally scarred for the images.

"Making babies is a natural thing." Rouge said back.

Luffia was quiet the whole time and when she processed what she just heard she immediately said: "Imagining our parents making babies is so GROSS." She made a disgusted face that spells how disgusted she is. Her facial expression made Shanks and Rayleigh laugh.

"Alright, that's enough. Dinner is about to be served and we wouldn't want our guests to go hungry." Rouge gestured for them to go. The three just realized that they had this type of conversation with the people around, making them felt embarrassed.

The dinner proceed normally as soon as the Imperial Family arrived, followed by the guests that are staying in the palace. Although the palace is very huge and can house dozens of people from Royalties, only the privileged guests can stay and most of them will be staying in the guests manors.

At the main table, the Empire family sat with their guests, namely Shanks, Makino, Rayleigh, Shakky, Whitebeard, Marco, Thatch, Izou, Kidd, Killer, Zoro and Mihawk. Shanks keeps on annoying Mihawk, Whitebeard, Roger and Rayleigh talking like old pals while Shakky, Rouge and Makino are talking like housewives.

The three princesses are quiet while eating. They have nothing to say anyway.

After the second course, some guests started to greet the Emperor and Empress and saying flowery words that none of them wanted to hear. Some even asked in a polite manner for the princesses to escort the princes of some nation.

"Unfortunately, we will not be able to escort you. We have matters to attend to tomorrow." Sab answered, fake smile plastered on her face.

"Then what about the next day?"

"Oh, we can't We are busy, you see." Ann answered this time.

"If you want an escort, we can arrange some of our servants to do so." It was Luffia who said it this time and as soon as she did, she resumed eating, relatively dismissing the man in front of her. The twins smirked ather triumphantly.

They might think it is over, but no. More people are coming to their table, to be in the Imperial family's good graces and of course, relatively wanting to have the princesses as their brides.

"Your Imperial Majesties, we are honored to be one of the guests for this event. I brought my two sons and my only daughter." The said princes and princess greeted the Emperor and Empress. This one princess keeps on looking at Kidd while smiling. This makes Sab mad. She is sure that this bratty princess is looking at Kidd as if she is picturing herself to be his Queen.

"The event will take place in three days. My children wanted to explore the palace grounds." The king spoke.

"If it is not a bother, we would like to ask for the princesses guidance. Who else knows the palace grounds that the princesses themselves?" The two men looked at the twins with lusts filled in their eyes. Same old people. their eyes casually wanders to the exposed skin and the actions are making Marco and Kidd fume. Their glares are evident to the men.

"It is a bother." Ann spoke bluntly while glaring at the man in front of her. She does not like this man at all. Her answer made the king frown, as if insulted but the twins did not care for that. Sab even nodded at Ann's response.

"Unfortunately, my daughters already have people they will be escorting." Rouge intervened. The three sisters looked at their mother and frown a little.

"Is that so? May we know who?" The fat king asked. He does not want to accept that his sons will not be prioritized.

"Princess Sab will be in charge of escorting King Eustass around the palace grounds." Sab was eating something when she heard that and she choked on her food. Luffia was fast to give her the water. until she settled down.

"W-What?" Rouge did not answer, instead, she continued with a smile on her face.

"Princess Ann will be in charge of escorting Prince Marco, Princess Izou and Prince Thatch."

Ann blinked a few times before looking at her mother wide eyed. She shook her head while looking at her mother then looking back at the Royalties of Whitebeard (specifically Marco) then back to their mother, refusing her command. She raised an eyebrow at her eldest daughter for acting such way but she continued to speak.

"And the youngest princess will be escorting Lord Zoro around." The steak that was about to go to Luffia's mouth fell from her fork as she looked at her mother, shocked by her words. The fat king did not say anything anymore considering the people the Empress favors are also big shots. No one in their right mind will go against Whitebeard or consider the consequences of facing the wrath of the man known as Raging Prince or even dare to be the receiving end of Zoro's swords.

The fat king and his companions bowed in respect and left. What the Empress announced just cut off any unwanted proposition to the princesses.

"Their rooms are just near yours. You can start giving them a tour around the palace grounds tomorrow morning."

"H-huh? But, mom, we - "

"Oh, would you like to escort those princes that asked for your presence earlier?" No word came from the three princesses. they are being skeptical whether to accept those unknown princes.

As soon as the three are done eating (They still wanted to eat), they excused themselves and went into their rooms(to hide).

"We have no choice, do we?" Ann sighed. She does not want to face him. What will he say to her? Their meeting is so embarrassing and she does not want to face his scrutiny about how she stole his clothes. He must think she is some sort of pervert.

"Ugh, there is no escape whatsoever!" Sab plopped down into her bed. She cannot possibly face Kidd alone considering what happened in the past. Knowing him, he will be sure to tease her and embarrass her, and possibly blackmail her. Yes, he might just do that.

"I'll just return this sword to Zoro. and apologize." Luffia said while she took the sword that was placed in her bedroom. Without waiting for any reaction from her sisters, she opened the door that connected to their rooms and took the sword.

She stared at it while trying to think of ways to apologize to him but she cannot think of anything at all. Her ears are starting to emit smoke because of thinking too much, so she decided to follow er instincts. Instead of going to the doors, she decided to go to her balcony and from there, she skillfully went to the other balcony which is where Zoro is staying.

Luffia is still wearing her dress and it makes things difficult for her. She almost tripped had it not been for a hand that held her arms. She looked up only to find a frowning Zoro. He must have heard her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Zoro growled while she helped her up. He noticed her other hand is carrying his sword.

"Zoro! I thought you are still downstairs. I just wanted to return this to you and apologize. I did not mean to steal it, I swear!" She handed him his white sword while bowing.

"That doesn't explain why you chose to sneak into my bedroom through the balcony. You could have used the door." He said while taking the sword back.

"Oh, I did not think of that." She stared at Zoro with her innocent eyes, the same innocent eyes his mind has been longing for.

"Whatever. Now, explain what happened."

Luffia tried to explain but her explanation is so freaking long and it almost made Zoro have a headache, but overall, he was able to get the gist of it.

"I should have known that is what happened given that you are an idiot."

"Hey!" Luffia pouted at the term but Zoro did not stop his insults.

"and clumsy..."

"Oi! I don't usually get lost that much."

"What kind of person gets lost for 5 days?"

"But I got confused with the road!"

"Fine, fine. I forgive you." Zoro sighed trying to avoid her eyes. Her eyes are round and bright, innocent like he remembered and he might not be able to admit it, but whenever he sees her eyes, it makes him want to succumb to her demands. Talk about being whipped.

"Really? Thank you!" Without warning, Luffia launched herself to Zoro, hugging him tightly.

"Ugh - Luffia - "

"Thank you Zoro! You're the best!" Luffia hugged him tighter and Zoro has no choice but to just wrap his arms around her.

"Yeah, just don't do it again."

"Okay. I have to go. My sisters might be looking for me. See you tomorrow. I will let you see the best places around the palace."

Luffia let go of Zoro then immediately went back to her own balcony bidding him goodbye.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

 **AN:**

 **This story will most likely be 3 chapters long.**

 **I am halfway through finishing the next update for ASL sisters, so please be patient. 2017 has been a busy year for me. So, for 2018, I am hoping to finish ASL Sisters and start the new story I already have synopsis about.**


	2. Chapter 2

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Sab is bracing herself for another encounter with the red haired king. She woke up early and felt like running away but if she did so, he will find another thing to tease her about. No way will she give him that much leverage.

"Come on guys! Our guests are waiting! We have to tour them around!" Luffia was so energetic and excited which makes the twins jealous. Here they are, nervous as hell while Luffia is bouncing with so much energy while looking forward today.

"I thought you don't want to meet Zoro?" Ann asked. She is already dressed today. She wore an orange dress which makes her more beautiful.

"Ah, I already apologized to him and he forgave me last night. I also returned his sword. You two should return what you owe them." Luffia gave them an advise that made the twins mad. How dare she say that? As if returning Marco's clothes and performing the end deal with Kidd's is any easier.

"Easier said than done." Sab muttered. She is afraid that he will blackmail her or something - yeah, he might just do that. She can't fathom what people will think or worse, what her parents will think once they found out that she posed as a dancer in a shady stripping establishment. She can explain it to her parents that she did it only to go through investigation but for people? No one in public knew her involvement in that organization.

"I guess, we'll just get on with it." Ann said. She will just pretend that she does not know Marco or turn a blind eye about what happened. Pretend nothing embarrassing like that ever happened. _Yeah, right..._

A knock on the door cut their conversation. The door opened followed by the presence of Nami and Robin.

"Your Highnesses, it is not a good behavior to make our guests wait. Please join them in breakfast." Robin smiled at them, teasing them as she calls them with titles. They are friends with Robin so they are pretty used to her calling them by their names, not with titles.

"Breakfast! I am hungry!" Luffia was the first one to run outside the bedroom followed by the reluctant twins.

"Why so glum? You two looked like it is the end of the world." Nami added salt to the wound.

"We don't want to go." The twins answered at the same time, depressed.

"What's so bad about escorting them? They are not like the other men you've met so far. From what I know, the Whitebeard Royalties are quite humble and easy to get along with. As for King Eustass, well, they say he is a very rude man, quite brash like a gangster but if anything, he is smart and clever enough not to try anything that will get him to the bad side of your father."

"We're not worried about that." Sab answered. Nami was about to ask what she means when they finally arrived at the dining hall. They saw their parents eating alongside the Whitebeard Royalties, Rayleigh, Shakky, Shanks, Makino, Mihawk, Zoro, Kidd, Killer and Luffia.

The youngest princess is happily eating beside Zoro, not caring that she looked like a human black hole eating so much food. Normally, they will care for their image as princesses especially in front of other royalties, unless they were extended family members like Shanks, Makino, Rayleigh and Shakky. But looks like Luffia is quite close to Kidd and Killer that she seems to care less and the Whitebeard Royalties are not disgusted with her.

"Oh, there you are! We've been waiting for you two." Their father greeted them and they smiled back as they took a seat beside Luffia.

"It is as rumors says. This princess took after their father when it comes to eating! Gurarara!" King Edward laughed in amusement as he watched how Luffia ate all the food in a matter of seconds.

"Hahaha. You know we are quite known for eating too much. I am really getting old as my daughters can out eat me." Roger is basically announcing he has another two black holes under his wing.

Oh, well, whatever. Ann is hungry so who cares? She started to eat like usual. Seeing this, Sab followed suit. They will definitely need a lot of energy if they are to deal with escorting royals today.

Marco is quite amused upon seeing her appetite. He is not disgusted upon seeing it, if anything, he finds it cute. Most women will hesitate in taking all that calories and fats, but not her. She might have a faster metabolism to digest all that food and not get fat.

"Dahahah. You three have to make sure to choose husbands rich enough to feed you. You might get the men poor because of the amount of food you eat." Shanks had the guts to even open up about marriage, even going as far as insulting the princesses. The three princesses all glared at Shanks.

"We are pretty surprised your kingdom never went bankrupt with the amount of alcohol you consume." Sab spat back with a glare before resuming her food.

"You are such a drunkard that all you do everyday is drink alcohol. Aside from the bankruptcy, I am pretty surprised your liver can still keep you alive." Ann said with full of sarcasm making Shanks sweat a lot.

"Now, now, girls. I am just joking." He raised his hands in surrender.

"Now you pissed them off." It was Luffia's turn this time. "I was about to give you three bottles of Scotch, but since Ann and Sab are pretty pissed at you, I'll just give them to Uncle Rayleigh."

"W-What? Luffia, my darling, you can't be serious."

"Nu-uh. I am. Maybe I'll give the other one to Shirohige-ossan." Luffia grinned. She might just do what she said as a punishment for Shanks. That will teach him not to insult how much they can eat. The twins all smirked accordingly.

"Consider it as your punishment. Besides, Makino would very much appreciate you being sober for once in your life." Ann smiled at the crying form of Shanks. Everyone laughed at him for being such a drunkard.

As soon as the breakfast is over, Ann braced herself in giving the three Whitebeard Royalties a tour around the palace grounds. _Don't look at him. Don't look at him._ It was like a mantra in her mind, something that is very hard to do. Marco is a perfect example of a Prince Charming. He is tall, handsome blond haired Adonis. Now that Ann remembers, he also possess godly body. _Stop thinking about it!_ She scolded herself.

She tried to focus on the task at hand. As soon as she spotted the three Whitebeard Royalties, she sighed and braced herself once more.

"Your Royal Highnesses." Ann made a courtesy to them and smiled.

"There is no need to be so formal to us. Just call us by our names and we would also like to call you by your name, unless you want to be called Imperial Highness?" Izou asked. Ann was a little surprised but relieved that she does not need to be formal.

"No. Ann is fine."

"Good. I really have a good feeling that you and I are quite alike."

"Really?"

"One way or the other, you two might be alike." Thatch added with a grin. "Just call me Thatch, and you can call him Pineapple - ouch!" Marco kicked Thatch's foot in a very casual way. When Thatch looked at his brother, he shivered upon seeing the intense glare from the blond man. It almost made Ann laugh. "Fine, you can call him Marco."

"Would you like me to ask her to call you Pompadour instead,yoi?" Marco asked Thatch who obediently shook his head.

"Alright, enough of you two. Let's move on. I am sure Ann is eager to show us around the palace." Izou intervened. Ann likes them already. They are very down to earth and does not put on airs like most royals. She showed them around the garden where they had tea. Afterwards, she showed them the training grounds, stables, and even the falls behind. Afterwards, they moved inside the palace where she showed the paintings of the Imperial family.

"This is my favorite portrait of my parents. The artist captivated their expressions and it was created perfectly." Ann said upon looking at the portrait of her parents. It was regal and majestic.

"Who was the artist."

"My mom said it was a gift. The painter was named 'The Phoenix'. Izou, you are a painter, aren't you? Do you know him? I'd love to meet him and see his paintings."

Izou's eyes went sideways to Marco and smiled a little.

"Oh, but you already met him."

"I did?" This confused Ann a little.

"Of course. Isn't that right, Marco?" Thatch nudged Marco on the sides. When Ann looked at him, that's how she got some sort of idea and it was confirmed the moment their eyes met.

"I gave this portrait to your parents 5 years ago, when they were celebrating their 20th year of marriage, yoi."

"Oh. It was really beautiful." For some reason, Ann can't stop looking at his eyes. They were cerulean blue, something in them is pulling her, making her froze. Her words were meant to compliment the painting, but something tells her the compliment was for his eyes.

"Thank you." He smiles at her and Ann's heart started to beat faster everytime she gazes at his eyes. And when he smiled, she can't help but smile back at him.

They stared at each other for longer than necessary that they almost forgot Thatch and Izou are around. Everything around them became meaningless as they got lost in each other's eyes. Although Ann was brought back to reality the moment her mind strayed a little from the fantasy.

 _Such a handsome prince... Electric cerulean eyes that reminds me of the blue sky and the blue ocean... Blond haired Adonis... 8 pack abs... Clothes... Underwear..._

She immediately avoided his gaze with a blushing face. Marco was frowning a little and confused as to why she blushed that hard...

Thatch and Izou's eyes went back and forth to the two people in front of them then they looked at each other with knowing smiles on their faces.

"Let's call it a day. I'll show you around tomorrow. Bye!" Ann ran away as soon as she can even before Marco can say thank you and respond. The reason she has to run away is because her nose started bleeding. She can't embarrass herself that much in front of him.

What would Marco think once he knows she got a nosebleed after thinking of his abs and his stolen underwear?

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Imperial Princess Sab was known not only for her beauty but also for her smartness. She was closely involved in managing the finances of their Empire as well as logistics of their army. Aside from that, she is known for her cool demeanor in handling political affairs. Some might say she is a perfect example of a fair and clever ruler.

So... The said esteemed princess is currently hiding from a certain red-haired man named Kidd Eustass. Yes, she is hiding and no, she won't admit that to anyone else aside from herself. Really, how could she just storm there and face him? She can't! Not without risking the loss of her calmness which usually happens whenever he is around. His ugly (handsome) mug is making her annoyed. The way he smirks at her in a teasing manner, as if she is some sort of entertainment to him is downright annoying!

"What are you doing here?"

"Kyah!" Sab yelped in surprise when someone sneaked behind her. Well, she was hiding in the garden where she is supposed to meet the young King.

"What's with that girl-like yelp?" Sab glared at the person who took her by surprise. It was her best friend and subordinate, Koala.

"Can you stop sneaking on me?!" She almost yelled but she whispered it.

"Huh? why are you whispering?"

"Just get down!" Sab dragged her down in the bushes. She is afraid they might be seen. She can't have that. From the last time she peaked, Kidd and Killer are already in the garden, possibly looking for her.

"I just saw King Eustass and his Army Commander back there. Aren't you supposed to give them a tour?"

"I was forced by my mother to go!" she whispered to Koala in annoyance.

"Then, why don't you just pull a prank on them or something? That's what you usually do whenever you deal with other nobles."

Sab already thought of that, but she can't since Kidd holds a very important information that can endanger Sab's position as Chief of Staff in that organization. Position aside, that information can ruin her image.

"I can't."

Koala raised an eyebrow at her. She thinks Sab is acting weird.

"You can't? Why not?"

"I just can't, okay? I can't tell you why as well."

"So... since you can't do it, you opted to hide away?"

"Yes - No! I am just avoiding." Sab's voice trailed off. Since she is focused on talking to Koala, she failed to notice the two figures approaching them.

"And who exactly are you avoiding, Your Imperial Highness?" Sab froze from her crouching position as she mouthed the word: _Fuck..._

"Avoiding?" Sab immediately stood up and faced the tall figure of Kidd. "I think I don't exactly know what you are talking about King Eustass." Sab faked a smile, trying to hide her embarrassment. She is trying to be brave in facing Kidd who was smiling in a very amused way. Talk about being a jerk.

"Hmm, that does not explain why you are crouching as if you are... what was the right word for it? Aha! Hiding. As if you are hiding." Kidd's grin is so wide upon seeing Sab fuming mad at him. He just loves to see how her expression changes. He specially likes seeing her mad.

"Crouching does not equate to hiding, King Eustass. We were simply...talking." Alright, Sab is fighting a losing battle.

"Talking while crouching. That's new. Alright, I'll accept that reasoning for now. Rather, I am looking forward to your services... pardon, what I mean is I am looking forward to our tour." Kidd just nailed something Sab has been avoiding all this time.

"Alright. I'll guide you and your companion around the palace."

"Killer's not coming with us, Princess. He needs to be somewhere else. For second note, your friend here is welcome to escort Killer around." Kidd looked at Koala and there is an unspoken agreement in their eyes. Koala immediately smiled mischievously. Seeing this, Sab panicked and glared at her best friend, threatening her not to leave her poor soul to this red-haired man.

"I'll be delighted to accompany this Lord around." Koala smiled at Killer.

"Pleasure is all mine, my Lady." With that, the two bid their farewell, leaving Sab in the ominous presence if Kidd.

 _Traitor..._ Sab thought to herself.

"Now... Where were we? You are to give me a tour around, right?" Kidd stepped closer to Sab, making her uncomfortable at all. It does not help the fact that she finds his smirk so sexy she can hardly think of anything at all.

"A-Alright. I'll show you around." Sab took a step away and started to walk towards the exit of the garden when a hand prevented her from doing so. She almost flinched at the contact.

Instead of saying anything, Kidd took her hand and placed it around his forearm.

"Old fashioned way." If it weren't for that crazy amused smirk, Sab would have been smitten to the ground on how charming he is. But no, the person right next to her is a devil.

Sab kept her calm facade as she began to explain about the history of their Empire. Like he said, old fashioned way.

"I did not come here to get a history lesson from you, Princess." Kidd is getting annoyed by constantly hearing histories from Sab.

"Oh, I am sorry if the history of our Empire bored you, King Eustass. Would you like me to summarize it instead?" It was Sab's turn to annoy the hell out of him, beaming with that fake smile of hers.

"No. I don't want that. How about we talk about your recent activities near the border of West Blue Kingdom? Perhaps about your involvement in a certain stripping establishment?" Sab's heart quickened the moment he mentioned it. She knew this topic will be opened sooner or later. She just did not expect him to open it so soon.

"Well, why don't we also talk about the same activities you had in the same area?" She tried to shot back, hoping he will get the idea that she also holds information about his involvement in the black market and underground arena.

"Oh, sure, but those things are boring. What I am interested in is the fact that you owe me about two weeks of your services."

"I never asked you to pay for it!"

"Don't worry. I won't ask you to dance for me. You're not my type. I just want some company to kill my boredom." Kidd looked down at the princess while crossing his arms in front of his chest, furthering his imposing demeanor, which annoys Sab, by the way.

"Then, why don't you ask someone to your liking then? I am sure you will enjoy it better." Sab's voice is oozing with sarcasm.

"Ah, do I sense jealousy and disappointment in your voice?" Kidd leaned a little closer to Sab's face as she got red in embarrassment and anger.

"In your dreams!" Sab stomped on his foot rather harshly before walking away. (Or more like running away)

"Ouch! Why you - !"

Kidd was about to shout at her when he saw her already meters away. That kind of hurt.

Sab on the other hand was really fuming madly.

"He is so full of himself! I am not his type! He's not my type either!" The guards kept themselves out of the princess' way. They knew her temperament and opted to stay away from this princess. The servants in the palace knew the princesses very well ever since they were young. They might have been known as beautiful princesses having ethereal beauty, but aside from that, they are aware that the princesses inherited their father's strength.

Sab's heart felt a little hurt. What was she expecting? For him to have a little feelings for her? Alright, she will admit this one. She felt disappointed, hurt that he does not see her as a woman but rather just some random woman to kill his boredom. It does not have anything to do with her pride as a woman and princess, but rather with her personal feelings.

Yes, she started liking this man. When? She does not know. Despite all his annoying qualities, she grew to like that annoying smirk, his reddish brown eyes, his handsome face and she even find his scars to be so sexy. Ugh!

In her fuming state, she failed to notice the people approaching her. They were nobles from West Blue Kingdom. Talk about bad timing.

The prince of the West Blue Kingdom's eyes looked curiously at Sab and her heart quickens a little. She disguised herself with her hair dyed in black when she posed as a dancer, so she can deny if they figured out that she was that dancer they have been asking services from.

"Your Imperial Highness. It is a coincidence to meet you here." The prince bowed and his eyes still held curiosity towards Sab as if he is trying to figure out if he had seen her somewhere before.

"Prince Allan." Sab smiled a little to the West Blue Kingdom's prince. She knew her position well. She will not bow down to this royal family.

"Why are you alone, Your Highness?"

"I was with a friend of mine and I am on my way back to the palace." Sab remained formal to them. She knew their connections to the black market and she is going to expose that.

"Perhaps we can accompany you back? It would be my utmost pleasure to accompany you." Sab saw this as an opportunity to extract more information and pressure this prince. She would have answered yes when once voice prevented her from doing so.

"I am her company." That imposing voice changed a little. Sab sensed a little growl from his voice.

Prince Allan of West Blue kingdom recognized Kidd. Of course, Kidd punched him before. In fear, the prince rubbed the side of his face where Kidd landed a punch.

"Is that so? T-Then, we will take our leave. If by chance, Her Royal Highness would love to have another company, please do not forget of this humble man." _Humble my ass..._ Sab thought to herself.

"It is _Imperial Highness_ , not Royal Highness. You best remember that." Kidd paid no respect towards titles of the Prince.

"Of course, I will remember it." Sab smiles at him as the Prince and his minions walked away. As soon as they are far away, Sab immediately stomped her foot against Kidd's before ultimately running away from him and the force was even stronger than the last time.

"You little - !" Sab was laughing loudly as she escaped from Kidd. He deserved that!

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Ann tried to wipe the blood dripping from her nose. No one must see her in such a state. It is embarrassing enough to be having a nose bleed while thinking of Prince Marco's half naked form, his abs and never forget the underwear that is still under Ann's care. It is dangerous for Ann to remain sane in front of Marco.

"Ann, why is you nose bleeding?" Ann almost jumped from where she is at, namely the hallway where her room is. She looked at Luffia who was with Zoro. She looked at Ann with worried expression before bursting into laughter. "Hahaha. You looked so funny with a bleeding nose!" She almost fell over from laughing at Ann.

"Can you shut up?!" Ann shouted but her voice quivered because of embarrassment and annoyance.

"But you looked silly."

"Whatever. What are you doing here anyway?" Right, Ann needs to change the topic, unless she wanted to receive Luffia's continuous laughter.

"Ah, I was just showing Zoro around the palace. We are on our way to the stables. I will take him to my secret place. Shishishi." Luffia's smile and grin reveals her excitement. Ann is aware of the secret place Luffia is talking about. No one goes there except the three of them. It is their secret place for training and hunting. It was in the forest near the palace. Unless you know the palace and its surroundings well, you will not be able to find that place. "What about you? Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to escort Pineapple head around?"

"We just finished. I am not feeling well so I have to go."

"Oh, you got nosebleed."

Ann just rolled her eyes at her youngest sister before glaring at Zoro who was just silent at the side.

"If you do anything funny to my sister, you're dead." Ann threatened Zoro. From what she gathered, Luffia already apologized to Zoro and the two seems to be back to whatever relationship they have. It's not like Ann has any complains because she can see that Luffia is happy and seems to enjoy Zoro's company. This is the first time that Luffia took interest in opposite sex. Yes, she has friends, lots of them, some are men, but this is the first time she acted like a woman in love with a man.

"Don't worry, I won't. You don't have to worry about me, rather, you should be more aware of your sister's rambunctious actions. I will not do anything funny to her, but the real question there is if she will do anything funny to me." Ann was silent at Zoro's words. When she looked at Luffia who was laughing mischievously at the side, she sweat dropped.

"Shishishi. Don't worry Zoro. I won't do anything that you won't like." Luffia said it in a very innocent tone, like a child saying so natural and casual as she wrapped her hand around Zoro's arm - or more like she hugged his muscular arm, furthering skin contact.

Zoro was sweat dropping at Luffia's actions. He can feel her breasts right against his arm. He might have enormous self control, but he is still a man.

"Ugh, whatever. J-just get off me." Zoro tried to yank his arm away but Luffia tightened her hold as she continues to laugh at the shy man.

Watching this, Ann is starting to have a headache. True, looks like she has to worry about Zoro's dignity than Luffia's. She seems dead set in annoying (*aherm*molesting and harassing* aherm) Zoro.

"Take care, you guys. Luffia, don't try anything funny to Zoro. We have to preserve his dignity."

"Hey!"

"And don't let dad see you clinging to him." Oh right. Luffia just remember that their dad might murder Zoro in case they see him in such a state.

"Ok! I will!" Luffia then lead Zoro towards the stables while never letting go of his arm.

Zoro just sighed. There is nothing else for him to say. It is not like Luffia will listen to him. She has her own pace and will do whatever she wanted as long as she deemed it fit. On their way to the stables. many servants greeted them and some are looking at them with interest, or more like to gossip.

Luffia ignored it and so Zoro did. Its not like they are doing anything wrong. Luffia was babbling about her pets that includes lions, tigers, snakes and crocodiles. Most of them are kept in the forest. He looked at Luffia as if she had gone crazy but she was telling him about it in a sincere way and knowing this crazy woman, that might be a huge possibility.

On their way to the stables, they chanced upon Prince Marco with Princess Haruta. Luffia grinned at Pineapple head. She likes him, he seems cool and someone she can get along with.

"Marco! Marco!" Luffia ignored the titles, something Marco appreciated. "And Haruta!"

"Yo, Luffia! Where are you going?" Hariuta greeted back.

"Where are you guys going?"

"Oh, we were just going to the stables." Haruta answered

"Perfect timing! We will go there too! Zoro and I will go horse back riding to my favorite place." Luffia started rambling about going to the forest while still clinging to Zoro's arm. She never paid attention to the fact that there are other nobility who can see them in such a way. They might start thinking they are more than friends. "By the way, Ann is supposed to be with Marco. She got nosebleeds by the way." Luffia said in such a casual way. Marco was startled by what she said.

"Huh? She is sick, yoi?" His tone sounds worried, which did not escape Haruta's keen ears.

"Meh~ Not really..." Luffia trailed off in her mind before she started to mutter: "She might just be thinking of your underwear."

"What did you just said?" Haruta could have swore she heard Luffia say something and she is just not sure if she heard it right. Zoro coughed a little as he definitely heard what Luffia said. As for Marco, he raised an eyebrow and also not sure if he heard it right.

Luffia's eyes went wide the moment she realized that her huge mouth slipped. She should not have said that. She should not have said that!

"Uh, um... Nothing! We have to go! B-Bye!" Luffia is a bad liar so she opted to avoid the questioning. Of course, the two Whitebeard Royalties knew something was up when she was sweating profusely and avoided their eyes.

When Zoro and Luffia's figure are out of reach, Haruta looked at Marco with skeptical look.

"What was that about?" That question was left hanging...

As for Zoro and Luffia, they rode their own horses as they traveled to the forest. On their way, Zoro cannot help but ask about her. She has been an enigma that he cannot explain. He is curious of her.

"You do not act like a princess." He said while trying to focus on their ride instead of her. "And you are hell annoying."

"Shishishi." Instead of being offended, Luffia just laughed at it. It is the same sentence she and her sisters had been hearing since they were children. "I don't want to and I hate when people forcibly befriend me because I am an Heir Apparent."

"Yes, suckers."

"Hahaha. That's true."

"But that doesn't excuse the fact that you are annoying." Luffia pouted at Zoro for saying such things. He is mean at times and too blunt.

"People usually say I am annoying. Even my sisters find me annoying, but they are family and they won't tell me to go away." She might be childish, but it does not mean that she is not aware of what people thinks of her. She just chose to ignore it. "Zoro, do you want me to go away because I am annoying? Are you like other people?" Her eyes looked at Zoro with such honesty and innocence.

Zoro frowned upon hearing what she just asked. People asked her to go away? Sure, she is annoying, but she is tolerable.

"Why would they ask you to go away?"

"Because I am annoying. If you want, I can go away now and never bother you." Zoro sighed a little while looking at Luffia's teary eyed face. Her voice quivered a little while looking at Zoro. She almost resembled a kicked puppy... The sight made Zoro want to protect her even more and follow her requests just so he can see her smile and not that face.

"Don't worry. I won't ask you to go away just like they did."

"Really?" She looked at him with hesitation.

"Yes, really." Zoro smiled a little at her.

"OK! Yosh! Let's explore my favorite place! Shishishi." Zoro almost felt relieved to see her smiling again...

Little did he know what calamities lies ahead of him... Luffia's thought of adventure are nothing by dangers! They were riding their own horses when suddenly, she asked him that they should walk from here on out. The forest looked dangerous enough for any man so Zoro wonders why she is going to such place.

They went deeper to the forest when all of the sudden, Zoro's instincts kicked off and he is quite right. A huge lion was just about a meter away from them. Zoro's swords are at his hips, his hand automatically reached for his white sword for defense when all of the sudden, Luffia wan past him straight to the huge lion.

"Luffia!"

"Simba!" Luffia shouted while she launched herself merrily laughing at the lion. Now, that was a rare thing to see. Who would have thought that Zoro will get to see Luffia petting a huge lion who can eat her right there and then... "Zoro, this is Simba. He is one of my pets."

"Your pet is a lion?! You don't get a lion as a pet!"

"I can. Besides, I also have a tiger as a pet. Her name is Sienna. She is Simba's wife. Actually, they have two cubs. Come on! Let's go see them." Luffia dragged Zoro deeper to the forest following the huge lion. They arrived in an area where Zoro immediately saw a female white tiger with two cubs. The two cubs have distinct stripes and a little bit of the features of a white tiger but you can also see resemblance to a lion.

The white tiger growled at Zoro's presence but relaxed when she saw Luffia.

Zoro is aware that he is not really welcome in this abode, so he stayed as far away as he can while he lets Luffia play with the huge animals. He thought that once Luffia's done with the visit, they will go back. He was dead wrong. Luffia dragged him further to the forest, passing a huge snake who Luffia greeted like nobody's business. Then, they arrived at a secret tree house. Lufia blabbered a lot as he remained silent, listening to her.

Time passed by quickly and they have to go back. As they went back to the stables, many people were staring at them. Luffia does not care, but she probably should. Who knows, her father might show up and see them. That will spell trouble, alright. So she decided to bid goodbye at the earliest.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

"Hey Ann. I heard you got yourself a nosebleed." Ann immediately blushed. Sab got her answer from her question and she smirked evilly at Ann. They are currently in Ann's room, hiding.

Not that the two of them will admit it, but yes, they are hiding. Ann from Marco. She really can't face him given the fact that she is not sure if her mind is stable enough once the thought of his underwear crosses it.

Sab on the other hand is pissed at Kidd and her pride is not letting her get him away for making fun of her. And other thing is that she stomped on his foot then ran away. She is still not prepared to face any of his snides.

"Just return his goddamn underwear!"

"What do you want me to do? Knock on his door then say 'Uhm, excuse me Marco. I forgot to return your clothes. By the way, your underwear is inside the bag'. Is that what you want me to tell him?!" Sab laughed at Ann's comments.

"You are free to try. Besides, I think he likes you. You two will look like a good couple."

"Uh-huh. As if. Have you seen the other guests look at him? There are plenty of beautiful women out there, more feminine. I am sure he already have his eyes on one of them."

Sab smiled looking at Ann doubting herself.

"It is not like you to doubt yourself like that." Ann just shrugged at Sab's comment before looking at the younger twin.

"What about you and Kidd? You looked like you are hiding from him." Sab should have known her sister will ask that.

"Well, he finds it entertaining to tease me to no end. He finds it so funny to pester me."

"Then he finds you interesting."

"Interesting to tease and make fun of. I don't get him. There are plenty of women out there. For sure, those women will accommodate him. Why must he waste his time for a woman he does not like?" Ann raised an eyebrow at her sister's words as it confused her.

"He does not like you? What makes you say that?"

"He told me that I am not his type."

"And you instantly believe him?" Sab just shrugged her shoulders. In that exact time, the door burst open and Luffia strutted in with smiles on her face. It seems she is the most relaxed out of the three and she seems to enjoy accompanying Zoro around at the expense of their father's fury.

"Yo! Why are you two so gloomy? Did something happen?" She bounced to the bed and looked at the twins with expecting eyes.

"Sab said Kidd does not like her." Ann was the first one to say something.

"He doesn't? But he never pays attention to anyone aside from you." Luffia reasoned out. She is pretty close with Kidd and they are considered friends so she knew very well Kidd's temperament. Kidd was known for sleeping around women, a natural playboy, but never once did Luffia saw him pay attention to any woman just like he did with Sab.

"As if. Anyways, enough about him. Let's talk about Marco and Ann."

"Oh, I know! You can sneak to his room and leave his clothes in there! It worked for me since Zoro forgave me."

Ann was in deep thought. If she is going to sneak to his room, that might work as long as he is not around, she can just leave a note for him and apologize. That will lessen the embarrassment.

"Well, that can work."

"You can do it now. i just saw Marco with izou and the others downstairs so you can sneak up. Shishishi."

"Alright. I will do it."

"Good luck sis. Luffia and I will be downstairs distracting them so you can sneak to his room. But make sure you don't steal anything again." Sab's eyes were full of teasing. Ann just glared at her twin sister.

Their plan went in motion. Ann took the bag that contains Marco's clothes while Sab and Luffia went downstairs to join the Whitebeard Royals in their chitchat. Downstairs, they saw Thatch, Izou, Killer, Kidd, Zoro and Koala having tea and a good chitchat. They did not see Marco at all.

"Oh, good of you two to join us." Thatch was the first one to greet them.

"Hi guys! Where's Marco?" Sab greeted everyone but she did not look at Kidd. She asked where Marco is since they need to distract him from going to his room. Ann is still sneaking to his room so we speak.

Hearing Sab asking for Marco, Kidd immediately frowned.

"Oh, he said he will go back to his room first to take a shower. He said he was pretty sweaty this afternoon and wants to take a shower." Thatch answered.

Sab and luffia immediately looked at each other wide eyes.

"Is that so?" Sab is praying for her sister right at this moment. Oh, well. Something good might happen in their bedroom encounter. She will just ask Ann for the details later on as long as the details are enough for her innocent mind to take.

"You sound disappointed, Imperial Highness." The voice came from Kidd. Sab was about to answer, but she stayed quiet and ignored what Kidd said. The people around can feel the tension from the two of them.

"I still have something to do so I will excuse myself." Sab did not wait for all of them to answer and walked away. It is still pretty early so she went around the palace and greeted some servants who are busy preparing for dinner which will be in about an hour. In her journey, she chanced upon Prince Allan from West Blue Kingdom. The moment the prince saw her, his face immediately lit up. No greedy bastard will pass up this opportunity to be in good graces of someone higher than them.

"Your Imperial Highness. What are you doing here all alone? Shouldn't your attendants be with you?"

"There is no need for them to be with me all the time. Is Prince Allan enjoying his stay here?" Sab was smiling on the outside, but inside, she is full of sneer. She does not like this man at all.

"Of course, especially this is a rare chance for me to be accompanied by your grace."

 _Such a loud and sweet mouth._ Sab sarcastically said to herself.

"It is still half an hour before dinner. Shall I take this honor to be the Princess' escort and company?"

The prince bowed and offered his forearm to her. Sab felt disgust seeing that, but she kept her fake smile.

"There's no honor in your words therefore you are not qualified to be her company." the familiar voice resonated. the words came out as a growl. Kidd, with his height and demeanor stepped close to Sab and slightly pushed Prince Allan away from her. Kidd's hand automatically placed itself in Sab's waist, pulling her closer to him. This is like an act of claiming her.

Sab was startled with Kidd's actions while he continued to glare down at Prince Allan.

"I think that decision is something Princess Sab can decide for herself." Prince Allan was persistent and smiled at Sab. "Princess Sab... Shall we go?" Once again, he offered his hand to Sab meanwhile Kidd remained silent, but his hand never left Sab's waist, instead, his grip did not loosen at all.

Sab sighed. "I think you should go for now, Prince Allan. Thank you for your kind offer." Prince Allan's smile faded while Kidd was smirking wildly. He left without a word and as soon as the annoying prince is gone, Sab forcefully tore Kidd's hand away from her waist and put it behind him as she kicked his knees.

"Argh! What the hell?! After I saved you from that maniac? Don't tell me you are looking forward to be in his presence? Are you going to offer your services to him?"

Sab bent his arm forcefully as she answered. "It was my rare chance to extract information from him anything about his involvement in Black Market and you just blew my chance."

"He has been involved in Black Market and selling of firearms to nearby countries, pulling strings and most likely he has connections with Donquiote family. If that is not enough, he might also have connections with Big Mom and her gang."

Sab loosen her hold and looked at him with wonder.

"You know this much?"

"Who do you think I am? Besides, almost all of the royal families knew how Black market works. If no one will pay attention to it, specially to information, do you think we as rulers will have means to counter anything that out enemies will throw at us?"

"I know how information in Black Market is essential, but what I need right now is a proper settings and proof of that man's involvement in human trafficking and slavery." Sab let him go but he is still glaring at her. For a woman, she is quite strong.

"I have a lot of information and I can help you with that without you throwing yourself at him!" Kidd glared and shouted at her.

"I am not throwing myself at him - "

"Oh really? Is that why you are about to accept his offer to accompany you? Wait, now that I think about it, is that the reason you were in that establishment?" Kidd was fuming mad at her.

"What I do is none of your business. Besides, you sound like a jealous lover. Cut the act!" Sab sarcastically said then turned her back to walk away but was stopped when his hand reached for her forearm.

"And if I am?" Kidd's eyes are full of seriousness and sincerity that it made Sab's heart flutter. She was confused with his words.

"W-What?"

"So what if I am jealous? What are you going to do about it?" Kidd pulled her ever closer to him, their faces just inches apart.

"Don't be ridiculous. I am too tired for your talk games right now. Just go and ask some women to be your entertainment and spare me."

"I don't care about those women and I am not going to waste my energy and time with them. What I only care about are the things that are mine." He said it as if he is claiming Sab as his. Now, this made Sab a little confused.

"You don't have the right to be jealous." She said.

"Rights? Huh, then I will create my right to be."

They continued to stare at each other's eyes, Kidd full of determination while Sab was quite confused and hesitant.

"You owe me two favors now. One is when you did not provide the services I paid for and two, the information I just provided." Sab was wide eyed at Kidd who was smirking at her. "I will make sure to get the debts out of you and this is just a down payment." Before Sab can react, Kidd planted a kiss at the corner of her lips before walking away grinning like a madman he is. Sab was left in her spot, looking at his back wide eyed and mouth gaping.

While Sab was left gaping...

Ann was sneaking in her own balcony to where Marco's room is. The sisters' rooms were next to each other. There were 5 rooms in that hallway, the middle three belonged to the sisters. It was in a right timing that Ann's room is right next to Marco.

She trusted her sisters to distract Marco and the others, preventing them from going to his room so she could sneak in and leave the clothes she 'borrowed' (*cough*stole*cough*) from Marco when they first met. Right now, she found herself acting like a thief, jumping from her balcony to the balcony next to hers, trying to avoid eyes. Little did she know that Marco was actually in the bathroom taking his precious shower.

With a racing heart, she avoided almost breathing heavily. Well, no one can hear her, but she wanted to avoid creating noise. Ann opened the balcony's door. It creaked loudly making her wince. She is really acting like a thief in her own palace. As soon as she was inside, since it was a little dark because the lights are not turned on, she failed to notice the chair, so she bumped into it, making quite a noise.

"Fuck!" She cursed herself and it hurts a litt.e

Meanwhile, Marco finished his shower and a towel wrapped around his lower part. He was about to change his clothes but he heard a creaking noise from the door in the balcony. he stopped and slowly walked towards to the bathroom's door. He remained silent and he thought he was just imagining things but when another loud noise followed suit, it confirmed his thoughts. Someone tried to break into his room! Marco does not know who the idiot is, but one thing he is sure. This person is an idiot for wrongly breaking into his room.

Marco turned off the light in the bathroom and slowly opened the bathroom door, sneaking into the room. He can faintly see a figure of a person sneaking inside. It surprised him to see that the figure is a woman. As a prince, he is well acquainted with assassins coming his way especially if he is out of his kingdom, but he is quite surprised that someone dared to sneak into his room and try assassination in D. Empire's palace.

With a mastered steps, Marco approached the woman sneaking into his room, grabbed her in a deadlock, her hands behind her back and her facing him.

"What the - argh!" The woman was caught in a surprise and so did Marco when he recognized who the woman is.

Ann's heart was rampaging in her chest when someone caught her wrists behind her back and to find out that the person who pressed her in a deadlock was none other than Marco! Wasn't he supposed to be downstairs being distracted by her sisters? What the hell is he doing here?!

"Ann, yoi?"

In the midst of a dim lighted room, Ann can still recognize that beautiful blue eyes of his and she was quite thankful for the dim light as it hides the pale color in her face due to being caught right into sneaking into his bedroom.

"M-Marco..." Ann felt like his whole body will fall apart and her throat drying up upon hearing his voice.

"What are you doing here sneaking into my room, yoi?" Marco asked immediately, making Ann felt more nervous than ever. She was a battle commander in their army, a battle maniac and she faced several life threatening situations, but never once she felt nervous facing them, but today, she felt like her life is at stake here.

Add to that is the close proximity of their body as Marco still have her arms locked behind her back.

"Uhm, Uh, returning your clothes?" she almost squeaked like a guinea pig.

Marco was taken aback by her words.

"And here I thought you were avoiding that topic ever since I arrived, pretending not to know me at all, yoi." Marco let her hands go but he never made any actions of taking a step back away from her. "If you just want to return what you uh, borrowed, why sneak into my room like an assassin?" Now that the situation calls for it, Marco is quite amused of her actions and he finds it cute especially when she blushes like this.

"You can't expect me to come knock on your door and openly return it." Ann frowned at him for teasing her like that.

"And I sure as heck did not expect you to sneak into my room."

"You're supposed to be downstairs while I returned it. A-Anyways since I returned it, I'll be going now!" Ann made way to the door where she came from.

"Are you sure you returned _everything?_ " Ann stopped midway and turned her back. Now that she is a few steps away from him, she just realized that he is not wearing anything aside from the towel wrapped in his lower body. It made Ann blushed.

"It's there!" She shouted. Marco smirked at her. He is having fun teasing her like this and wanted to continue but stopped when a knock was heard in his room.

"Marco, buddy! Dinner is about to start. I am coming in." The door slowly opened. Ann and Marco showed panic expressions and without thinking too much, Marco dragged Ann to the nearby large closet and they both hid in the corner not making any noise at all.

While inside the closet, they did not dare to make any noise at all, and all they could hear are their breathing and Thatch's loud calling for Marco.

Ann shivered a little upon discovering their position, her back against his naked chest, his breathing passing on her ears while his arms are wrapped around her waist. This was really a very intimate position.

"Huh, I thought Marco was here. Don't tell me he lied to us and spend his time with Princess Ann?" Marco and Ann almost coughed out as what Thatch said is not far from the truth.

"Now that I think about it, Ann was not with her sisters earlier. They might be together. Oh well, let them enjoy their time together." It was Izou who said that. Right... They are enjoying themselves in the closet.

"They suit each other and Marco likes her." It was Haruta's voice that they heard. Ann was a little surprised hearing that and she swears she can hear Marco sigh in embarrassment.

"I can definitely hear wedding bells coming soon for Marco and Ann! I can't wait to plan their grand wedding!" Izou was excited. Not long after that, the three left and as soon as they know that the coast is clear did the two of them sigh in relief.

"I am sorry for taking your clothes that day. I swear that someone stole my bag so I have no choice." Ann immediately said then faced Marco as soon as they were out of the closet. She is trying so hard not to stare at his exposed body and she had no guts to tell him to get dressed, maybe because it will break the atmosphere even more and maybe, slightly because she is enjoying the view.

"That's alright, yoi. At least you returned them."

Silence fell and they found no words to tell each other, it was getting awkward so Ann decided to break it.

"Uhm, yeah. So I got to go back. They might be searching for me."

"Ann... about what they said...It is true, yoi. I do like you." Marco thinks this is not the right time to be confessing like this and he should have asked for her father's permission then confess, but he can hardly find any right time to tell her about it. In normal ways of royals, as long as you have the power, influence and position in a royal family, if you like someone, you will immediately ask the father of the woman for her hand even before asking her. This was the most cases for arrange marriages, but Marco does not want to use his influence and position for that. He does not want it to be arranged, rather, he wants Ann to compel to it.

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Oh." It was the only thing Ann can say at this point. what can she say anyways?

"Do you have someone you like, yoi?" Marco dared to ask if he needs to hope and fight or just down right give up.

"I do. I met him not a long time ago." The answer made Marco lose all his hope.

"I see. Looks like - "

"Our first meeting was embarrassing for me since I stole his clothes after all and just managed to return it just now." Marco's face immediately lit up and without saying anything, he stepped forward to her, his hand found its way to her neck, tilting it as his lips went down to claim her lips. Ann immediately returned the kiss. There is no use denying anything from this point so instead, she will approach this as straight forward as she can.

The kiss lasted for quite a while and they were forced to end it when just outside Marco's room, they can hear Thatch and the others talking to Ann's parents.

"Have you seen Ann? There is something we would like to ask her." It was her father. Ann went into panic mode. Her father definitely can't find her in Marco's room, flushed face, and with Marco practically naked. Hell will break loose.

"We haven't."

"Where could she be? She is not in her room."

Ann signaled Marco that she will have to make a run for it before they will be discovered, so she went back to the balcony, but before jumping back to her own room, she grabbed Marco's face down and planted another deep kiss.

"Good luck for tomorrow's tourney." They smiled to each other before bidding temporary goodbye.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

"Shishishi. I just saw Ann kissing Marco." Luffia said out of nowhere. They were at a remote place not far away from the palace, just in front of her room's balcony which is why she saw Ann giving a kiss to Marco.

Zoro stopped the swings of her wooden sword and looked at Luffia, wanting to confirm what she just said.

"What?"

"Ann sneaked into Marco's room and I just saw her gave him a kiss." She casually said to Zoro who shrugged in response. That was kind of expected as he observed how Marco looks at Ann.

"I am sure Prince Marco will be asking for her hand." It was Kidd who spoke. Luffia hangs out with Kidd even before meeting Zoro and turns out, Zoro and Kidd knew each other beforehand as well.

"Really? Hahah. I am sure dad will be pissed off. He has been against marriage proposals from the very beginning." Luffia kept on swinging her feet back and forth from where she is sitting. She is sitting on a tree branch, which is why she saw what happened.

"What, he plans to keep the three of you as old maids?" Kidd scoffed.

"Mom won't allow that." Luffia was silent for a while before looking back to Kidd. "Kidd, Kidd. Are you going to ask Sab's hand if you win the gladiator tournament?"

Kidd was silent for a while before smirking at Luffia.

"What do you think?"

"Well, a lot of men will be asking for our hands in this week's events. Who knows, Sab might agree to one of them. I remember there was one noble she is quite close with. Maybe he will get to ask her hand?" upon hearing Luffia's words, Zoro smirked a little. He might not know her quite well, but he knew enough that she wants to tease Kidd into answering her question rather in a straightforward manner. She might look naive and innocent on the outside, but Zoro is sure as hell, she is downright mischievous and smart on the inside.

"They will get no chance. Marco will win the jousting and I am sure he will be asking for Princess Ann's hand. Zoro will definitely win his own tournament, and I bet he will be asking for your hand. That leaves my tournament. No one will ask for Sab's hand!"

Zoro stopped his swings and looked at Kidd then digested what he said. He did not bother correcting Kidd to what he said about him winning and asking for Luffia's hand.

"Shishishi. You never know..." With that, Luffia jumped from the tree branch, something a lady princess should not be doing, then left laughing merrily.

Truth to what she said, many men shamelessly asked the Emperor for their hands and in front of everyone else. Some are also boasting that they will ask for the princesses' hands once they win the competition, openly stating that they will beat everyone else in their own respective tournament. Marco kept his stoic face but deep inside, he can't help but frown and possibly want to murder those upstarts who dared to ask for Ann's hand. No one is allowed to ask for her hand!

Kidd is not far from what Marco is feeling right now. In addition, Prince Allan, the nerve of that prince to declare he will win the gladiator tournament and ask for Sab's hand! As if he can beat Kidd in this tournament! And hell will Kidd let this upstart prince ask Sab's hand! No way!

Zoro is just raising an eyebrow as if what is happening around is not of his concern. Yes, not his concern... As if! He is downright pissed alright! First and foremost, why are there a lot of men asking Luffia's hand when she is the youngest? Well, in a political side, they would be asking her hand as she will be the next Empress, but still! Also, why is Luffia grinning at the men as if she amused of what is happening?

When the event was over, Kidd and Zoro went to talk to Marco.

"There is a favor I would like to ask you." Kidd was straight to the point. Marco is kind of expecting this and if his assumptions are correct, then they share the same thoughts.

"What is it, yoi?"

"Make sure you win the jousting and I will win in the gladiator's arena. I am sure as hell, Zoro will win his own tournament."

"Correct me I am wrong, you are preventing anyone from winning because you don't want anyone asking for the princesses' hands, isn't that right?"

Kidd smirked at Marco and they held understanding. Zoro smirked as well, but otherwise kept his silence.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Early morning the following day, everyone was busy due to the tournament for jousting. Marco was preparing for this tournament. Every tournament where he joined, there was excitement in facing different opponents, but the excitement in today's tournament is different.

"Trying to win to showoff to your woman, eh?" It was Thatch's teasing voice. He is already aware of his affections to the eldest Imperial Princess, but they are not aware of what happened inside his room and Marco is sure as hell not going to let them know about it.

"What do you want?" Marco is adjusting his gears, making sure nothing is amiss. He can't afford to lose just because his gear is not tight enough.

"Just wishing you good luck, my brother."

"I don't need it, yoi."

"Confident, aren't we? There were news pertaining to the previous competitions held by the Empire. The Emperor usually sets rules that regardless of who the winners are, they can ask for a boon, except for the Princesses' hands."

"The Emperor is definitely determined to protect his daughters." Marco has been expecting that. No father would want their daughter to get married to some random guy.

"But that did not stop anyone from asking for their hands, and came out empty handed. Hahaha."

Marco is pleased that the Emperor and the Empress did not set the same rules in this tournament.. Maybe because they knew their daughters are in the right age to get married. He will not let this chance slip by and even if they will set the same rules in these events, that will not stop Marco from asking for Ann's hands. If push comes to shove wherein Marco is left with no choice, then he will have to use his family's influence.

As the contestants found themselves in the waiting area, the spectators found themselves, sitting and waiting for the tournament to start. The Imperial family sat at the very center, Roger and Rouge sitting in their own chairs with the Princesses by their side. Surrounding them were close friends, someone the Imperial family considers as trustworthy.

"Ann, you look damn nervous." Sab muttered to her twin sister. She sat right beside her, as far away from Kidd as possible.

"I am not." She denies it, but her eyes said otherwise.

"Marco will win and will definitely ask for your hand as his boon."

"That is if Dad will let him. You know the history of how our father refuses every single man who asked for our hand." Ann reasoned out.

"That is because we downright refused it. Even if Dad will object, as long as you say yes, he will no doubt be swayed. Don't forget mom is very supportive of a possible marriage soon." Sab is very aware of how a meddler their mother is. She makes it her responsibility to encourage the sisters to find a suitable husbands so she can have grandchildren.

"Alright, given that mom will sway Dad to agree, what if Marco won't ask for my hand?"

Sab rolled her eyes at Ann. Even Luffia who was listening grinned widely.

"You are so silly, Ann. Of course Marco will ask for it. Shishishi." Luffia laughed loudly. They were silenced when the conch horn blew signaling the start of the tournament.

There were a lot of contestants who failed epically. Some of them put a good fight. When Marco was called for the first round, needless to say it was a sweeping victory. He moved up pretty well in the next rounds until they arrived in semi-finals where he was faced with a difficult opponent. Ann's palm was sweating a lot, praying to all deities to let Marco win.

Looks like she does not need to pray as the deities seems to have showed favor to Marco, blessing him with prowess and strength overcoming opponents he faced.

When the finals came, the opponent was quite domineering, showing off to the crowd.

"Your Imperial Majesty, Emperor Roger and Empress Rouge. I am Prince Diego, 2nd Prince of Albenos Kindgom. I humbly ask Imperial Majesties to grant my wish **when** I win this tourney."

Roger stopped grinning and looked at the man who had the guts to declare he will win against Marco.

"It is given that every winner will have the right to ask a boon from us, only when one wins." Roger's words held deep meaning.

"Yes, which is why I will ask it in advance. Once I win this tourney, I will ask for Imperial Princess Sab's hand for marriage. I intend to make her my queen, so I humbly ask Imperial Majesties to grant it."

The crowd gasped for this man's boldness. Marco raised an eyebrow at this man's domineering attitude and guts for asking one of the Princesses' hands.

Sab raised an eyebrow at the man who bowed at Sab, smiling as if he had won. She dislikes it.

"Ask only if you have truly win the competition. You seem to be forgetting that Prince Marco is still an opponent you have to surpass." It was Sab's voice that resonated.

"I will win, my Princess." Sab smirked a little. This man is testing the Emperor's boundaries.

"Enough talk! Start the final round this instance!" The Emperor's voice seem to resemble a roar in a battle field, startling the man.

Marco looked up and smiled at Ann. As he looked towards Kidd, he was reminded of what they spoke of yesterday. Kidd nodded at him, as if giving Marco a full permission to kill the man. The red-haired king must be pissed off due to the domineering act from this prince, asking for Sab's hand.

Well, not that Marco minded killing the prince, but he has to follow the rules of no killing anyone in the tournament, but... a little maiming might be alright, right?

Marco prepared himself, and when they signaled for them to start, Marco was confident of defeating the man... It is just a simple defeat that was handed over to the prince, but rather a complete and utter domination. He was not even able to connect to Marco or hit him. He was completely thrown off his horse even before connecting his lance. Marco specifically pointed his lance to the man's weakest point.

The prince groaned at the impact of the lance itself, and Marco was aiming for breaking one rib, or maybe two.. ok fine, about 4 of his ribs are broken with that attack. Medical personnel immediately went to help the man. the crowd cheered for Marco, a manner that brought shame to the prince who was boasting that he will win against Marco.

"Phoenix! Phoenix! Phoenix!" That was Marco's nickname. He was known as Marco the Phoenix, a man who was in a lot of losing battle, but came out alive, like a phoenix rising from its ashes.

As soon as the cheering went down, Roger stood up (after cheering loudly for Marco bashing the prince who dared to ask Sab's hand).

"As agreed, Prince Marco Newgate of Whitebeard Kingdom, for winning this tournament, you have earned yourself this crown and have the rights to choose who you will crown as the most beautiful woman in this event. Also, you have earned yourself the right to ask for a boon from us. so long as it is within our power, we will grant it to you."

Rouge gave Marco the crown made of flowers and jewels. There was a knowing smile in her eyes as she looked at Marco who bowed to the Empress.

"There is one thing I will only ask and that is for the right to marry the woman I am giving this crown to."

Roger even nodded at Marco but when he saw Marco walking towards Ann's direction and placing the crown to her lap, the smiles faded from the Emperor's face and was replaced with a shocked expression, gaping mad and shaking a little.

Sab and Luffia were cheering loudly for Ann who was blushing from the gesture. Marco went back to the center and looked expectantly at the Emperor for any confirmation of his request.

"Y-You... You dare ask for my daughter's hand?" Roger's voice is full of sinister, downright murderous as he glared at Marco. It is now or never. Marco will not back down from something he wants.

Ann is getting nervous looking at her father. She does not doubt that Roger will jump from his seat and start a bloody murder regardless of whoever is in front of him.

"You, Prince Marco, crowned prince of Whitebeard Kingdom have earned yourself the right to ask a price that as long as it is within our power, we will grant it. What you are asking right now is within our rights and power. I will grant it!" It was thew Empress' words that resonated. Roger looked at his wife gaping as if she had gone mad!

"What?!" Roger reacted.

"The Emperor already gave all of you his words that as long as it is within his power, he will grant the wishes of the winners. Unless, you want to go back on your own words, my dear imperial husband?" Rouge's eyes gives a terrible warning to Roger, something he cannot defy. He might be the Emperor, but clearly, everyone knows who wears the real crown in this marriage.

"O-Of course I will not go back on my word." Roger sounded hesitant.

"I thanked Imperial Majesties for the answers. But, there is a condition in my request."

"What? You want more?!" Roger spat out.

"My wish will only be truly granted, if the Princess will wholeheartedly accept the arrangement." Marco looked at Ann who was still in a state of blissed shock. "I hope the Princess can give me an answer before the events of this week ends, yoi."

Marco bowed at the Imperial Family and most of the audience cheered. Well, some of them are not too happy that someone from a very powerful kingdom is already claiming one of the princesses. They can't hope to compete with the Whitebeard Kingdom after all. What they can hope right at this moment is that they will get a chance to win one of the tournaments. After all, should Princess Ann gives her permission to marry Prince Marco, Princess Sab and Princess Luffia are still available for marriage.

Roger was no way in good mood. It's not like he is not aware that their daughters are in the right age to get married. He knows full well that sooner or later, they will get married and start their own family, be Queens in their own rights, but that does not mean that he likes the idea of sending them off somewhere to get married. They will always be his babies, regardless of how old they are.

As soon as the jousting was finished, he immediately put his eyes on Ann, guarding her with all his might. No way is he letting her get out of his sight! Little did he know that Rouge was in full intention of distracting him from keeping tabs on Ann. She keeps on dragging him somewhere else, creating an opportunity for Ann to get out of his father's scrutinizing eyes.

"I hear wedding bells." Nami teased Ann. They are all getting back inside the palace.

"Shishishi! I knew Marco will ask your hand! I hope you will have lots of food in the wedding." Leave it to Luffia to get excited with the food rather than with the ceremony.

"Can you keep your mouth shut?" Ann sounded annoyed, but her blushing cheeks proves otherwise. The teasing continued until they were in a hallway, coincidentally meeting the Whitebeards.

"Future sister-in-law!" Thatch was the first one to break the silence, followed by Izou who immediately hugged Ann.

"I knew it! You two are made for each other! I am very excited with the wedding, so I will ensure that everything it well planned out for the big day."

Ann can only nod at her, overwhelmed. She did not say yes to Marco's proposal, but she sure as hell won't say no.

"The two of them need some time alone."

"Aherm." A very loud clearing of throat startled everyone in the hallway. When they turned their heads, they saw a domineering Emperor of D. Empire. Ann immediately sweat dropped at the sight of their father.

"D-Dad.." Ann looked at Marco side ways who greeted the Emperor.

"Where are you going, Princess?"

"Uh - "

"You are coming with me. I have tasks I need you to accomplish." After saying that, the Emperor looked at Marco, as if trying to dare him to say anything against the Emperor's words.

"Oh, sure." Before Ann can say goodbye to everyone, Roger dragged her away, making Sab and Luffia chuckle at their father. Rouge, who was silent just shook her head.

"You will get your time to be talk to Ann, soon, Marco. Roger is really over-protective of our daughters, so I hope you will be patient, just a for a little while."

Marco smiled at Rouge before she left to follow her husband and eldest daughter.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Since Marco openly asked for Ann's hand, Sab was sure as hell that the next target of these aspiring princes is her, She is right. So many princes and men have been trying to corner her as of late. If they chanced upon her being alone, they would try to strike a conversation and ultimately let her know of their intentions to ask for her hand in marriage. So annoying, but she can't offend these people. Instead, she politely excuses herself from the conversation to escape.

She escaped the fourth person who tried to corner her and now, she is back to being greeted by another person. What? Aren't they going to leave her alone? This time, there were two princes who tried to corner her and their boasting is going through the sky. Coincidentally. the two of them are rumored to be part of some dark transactions in Black Market, something that Sab intends to find out and eliminate.

She continued to engage in a polite conversation with them, dropping hints of inquiries about Black Market. One person almost slipped about a transaction that involves West blue Kingdom. That took Sab's interest, naturally as she was about to inquire about it, someone grabbed her hand.

"Excuse us, the Princess and I have important business to talk." The culprit did not even wait for the two princes to react to his words as he dragged Sab away. Sab frowned at what is happening. Why is it always that he drags her away without her permission?

Along the way of Kidd's dragging, they chanced upon Luffia with Zoro. Her hands are wrapped around Zoro's arm, like a snake. Zoro was laughing at Luffia who was pouting like a child, possibly requesting something from Zoro.

They stopped their fun conversation upon seeing Sab and Kidd.

"Oh, Sab! And Kidd!" Luffia greeted. "Are you guys going somewhere?"

"Yes. Your sister will definitely hear an earful from me for not heeding to my words." Kidd sounded mad for whatever reason which surprises Sab.

"Excuse me? I don't recall doing anything and I can definitely do what I want without listening to your words!" Sab tried to get her hand away from his hold, but he held it firmly, not even listening to her ramblings.

"Oh, okay. Just make sure Dad won't catch you. He might kill you. He is really not in a good mood after Marco asked Ann's hand. So, he might go berserk if Sab will follow suit."

"Noted!" Kidd nonchalantly replied as he continued to drag Sab away, but stopped midway to turn back to Luffia,. "Do you know anywhere else here that we won't be disturbed at all?"

"And why would we need that?! I am not going anywhere with you!"

"Just go straight then when you arrived in the gardens, there should be a left pathway, almost unnoticeable. Just follow the pathway until you arrived in a crossed roads, just go right."

Sab was wide eyed that Luffia gave instructions to Kidd for their hiding place in the gardens. No one really goes there, except for the three of them.

"Got it!' Kidd said as he continued to drag Sab away. She is trying so hard to get away from him, but he is much stronger. She figures it is a waste of time to resist so she just let herself be dragged while grumbling her disappointments at him and throwing insults whenever she can.

"I don't need someone to interfere in my business every time! What are you, my father?! And why the hell do you even care? Are you going to count my so called debts? I never asked for them. I can take care of any intel that I want, thank you very much! What?! You're not answering anymore?!"

Kidd sighed in annoyance but just let her finish her rant if that is all it takes to shut her up.

"You done?" Sab blushed with embarrassment and anger at his nonchalance. Instead of saying anything, she pushed him away from her then made an attempt to go back.

Kidd prevented her from doing so and she was ready to burst her anger when she found her lips locked with his, He was kissing her like there is no tomorrow - very passionate and full of emotions that she found herself responding accordingly.

"You are mine, yo hear me? No men is allowed to flirt with you, look at you with lust or claim you because if anyone dares to do that, I will kill them. So do me a favor and avoid these men. I cannot promise you my patience will hold out very long." Sab was beyond shocked to hear those words and before she can say anything, his lips locked with hers one more time and this time, the kiss was even more passionate.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Morning came and the people are even more busy with the second tournament of the week's event. This is one of the most exciting tournament. Warriors will fight in a battle royale. There are four groups and the winners of each group will fight in the final battle royale.

Kidd is in the last group, and as expected, some people are forming alliances against him. Hmp, like that will prevent him from winning this damn tournament.

The first group started after the Emperor gave his speech.

The crowd cheered the warriors, some of them are from noble and royal families.

"Sab and Kidd are under the tree Kissing ~~~" Luffia sang, teasing her older sister.

"Shut it!" Sab glared at her sister, afraid that their father will hear them.

"Shishishi!"

"Ah, looks like the young red haired king will be asking an Imperial Princess' hand for marriage." Ann added.

Sab fell silent and instead looked for some sort of way to get back at Ann.

"I wonder when your wedding date will be? I am sure, your wedding with the crowned prince of Whitebeard kingdom will be a sight to see." That sort of shut up Ann, blushing.

"Should we discuss it with Dad?" Luffia added, causing Ann to smack her head. "That hurt Ann!"

"Shut up!"

They all shut up for a while before Luffia whispered something to them.

"I can't wait for the last event of this week. The three men battle royale. Shishishi. It would be good to beat people up and fight them!" The twins stopped watching the event and looked at Luffia. An idea came to their minds and they smiled.

"That might be an interesting event, indeed."

Ann's thoughts looked back when Marco won. The Whitebeards are all sitting below near them. Roger wanted to arrange them to sit far away, especially Marco, but Rouge smacked the Emperor and decided it for herself. Oh, well whatever.

People seems to have accepted the fact that Marco is going to marry the eldest Imperial Princess.

Continuing on with the event, it is not in the third group. Some people allied to gang up on one person then started betraying each other when there are a few of them left. This is a usual scenario in battle royales.

After the third group, the fourth group which Kidd belongs to stepped up in the platform. The crowd cheered for the contestants.

"King Eustass! King Eustass!" Most of those cheers came from women which irritated a certain blond princess.

"I am sure King Eustass will win this tourney, yoi." Marco said with so much confidence. King Eustass is a known gladiator, a fierce fighter. Everyone heard about his feats in battle - for sure the people who decided to battle with him should be aware of the risks of fighting against him.

"Shishishi. Of course he will. He told me himself that he is going to win. Plus he hates to loose." Luffia answered Marco.

"This is getting boring. I wish he would just get over it and win. I want booze." Zoro yawned rather loudly.

"They're cheering him like a hero!" Luffia clapped, excited before going silent as if she is in deep concentration. "I don't want to be a hero." Zoro heard this and nodded, agreeing on her statement as he does not want to be a hero as well.

"And why don't you want to be a hero?" Ann was curious to know.

"I like heroes but I don't want to become one. Heroes share their meat to everyone else. I don't want to share my meat! I want all of them!"

The twins and a few Whitebeard Royalties stared dumbstruck at Luffia as clearly, her concept of a hero is quite wrong.

"That's right." Everyone's eyes now focused on the person who agreed at Luffia's statement. "Heroes tend to share their good booze. I don't want to share." Zoro's serious, like really serious. The twins just gaped at the two of them, shaking their heads.

"I never realized there is someone who's logic is similar to Luffia." Sab muttered.

"Clearly alike." Ann muttered as well.

There was a loud cheer, taking their attention back to the match. Three people are now ganging up against Kidd. Sab's heart skipped a little, but then she saw how he was definitely enjoying the battle itself,. and he seems to be toying with opponents.

"Kidd-sama!" Several women shouted for his name, making Sab frown. Ugh, can't they shut up?

The battle was quick and everyone knew who the winner is, judging from how Kidd defeated several people. It is almost as if he has no challenge at all. The Emperor declared the winner and the crowd cheered for Kidd as loud as they can.

"As the winner, King Eustass will be granted a boon from us as well as the honor to crown a woman to his liking from the crowd." The Empress stated, giving Kidd the floral crown.

Kidd took the floral crown and instead of going to where the crowd is, he signaled one of his men to bring something. Everyone is curious what Kidd is about to do. One of his men brought a golden box. He placed the floral crown at the top of the box with the logo of his kingdom, he then walked towards Sab and gave her the box.

"I don't take no for an answer." He smirked at her. "You owe me a lot. It will take you a lifetime to pay me back." Sab rolled her eyes at him before placing the box on her lap. She opened the box and was quite surprised of what it contained. It was a royal brooch, not just any royal brooch, but a Queen's royal brooch of South Blue Kingdom. Sab saw Kidd's King brooch before and clearly this is a matching one.

Gasps were heard from the crowd while the Emperor is seething in anger, ready to leap from his seat and pounce Kidd to death. The Empress smiled as she declared: "It seems our winner has decided what his boon will be. Marriage to Princess Sab!"

Many women cried and several men just cursed. Another Imperial princess off limits.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===


End file.
